Red Moon: The Blood Sorcerer
by Namikazekamui
Summary: When everyone started to accuse him as a dark wizard for his creature heritage, he decided to run away and lived among the mundane in USA. Years later, he fall in love with a young tax accountant and that was when everything started to change for him...(YAOI/SLASH)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

000

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, SPN, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, alternate reality, time/dimensional travel, canon divergence, violence, torture, blood, death, bashings, Harrison-is-Harry, Cambion-Harrison, possessive-Castiel, protective-Castiel, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

Main pairing; Castiel x Harrison Baskerville (HP)

000

A young man with raven black hair and green eyes was taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he sank gratefully into his chair. He had spent the past five hours battling to save the life of a seven years old girl who had been in serious car accident. Her parents had walked away with small cuts and light bruises each, that was because the back of the car, where the little girl had been seating, had taken the full force of the impact. Thankfully, with the covert use of his abilities, he was able to heal her enough to pull her out from danger state, thus raising her chance of surviving.

A small smile graced his features when he remembered the happiness that had radiated from the parents after he informed them that the operation had been successful and their daughter would live.

The sound of flapping wings startled the young man from his relaxed state; he straightened a bit in his seat and looked towards one of the windows. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a raven, one of my spies, perched on the windowsill. The avian was looking directly at his eyes as if it was trying to tell him something. With a flick of his wrist, the window opened up and the raven flew inside.

"What do you have for me?" he asked the raven.

He tilted his head so his green eyes would meet with the raven's red ones. From there, he could view the message that the raven wanted to tell him and after he got what it, he pulled out from the raven's mind.

"Thank you," he told the raven. "You can go now."

The raven bowed its head slightly before its form became insubstantial, a liquid that was known as blood, that disappeared when touched the desk.

The young man stood up from his chair and swapped his doctor coat for his trademark black hooded coat and exited the office. As he walked down the hospital corridor, his colleagues greeted him with bright smiles and polite nods. He only stopped however by one of the interns under his guidance and that was because he sought his knowledge.

"Dr. Baskerville," the intern called him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I have your attention for a moment? I need your help regarding this patient."

She handed him the chart and he carefully looked it over. After reading the chart for a minute or two, he gave it back to the intern and told her what she needed to do. "Go to the CT room and give the patient a full scan. From what I read there, there is something wrong with her head." he fixed his glasses. "... After that, alerts Dr. William, he will assist you from there."

"I'll do that immediately." The intern nodded her head in thank you gesture before hurrying away to do as been advised to her.

The young man smiled fondly at the retreating form of the intern before turning around to continue his walk to the parking garage. He quickly went to the spot where he had parked his black Kawasaki ninja and climbed onto it after putting the helmet on. After made sure everything was good, he switched on the engine and sped off from the hospital. He did not go to where he lived; he went to the place where his raven servant had informed him as the place that abomination being hiding.

That hiding place was in a thickly wooded forest. It was ominous enough on any other night, but the knowledge of what was luring inside made it a hundred times worse. The creepy setting did not made the young man to go back home. So, with narrowed eyes, he stepped into the forest and followed the route the information had told him. It did not take him long before he came to a congealing puddle of blood and he knew that abomination was not too far.

Even though his guard had been up, he was surprised when something enormous tore itself from the shadow and leapt towards him. Recovering from his surprise, the young man rolled out of the way of the large best and came up in a crouch position. From that position he got a good look at the creature that had decided to attack him.

It was an unnatural beast, shaped like a dog but as far from one as it could get when it came to mannerisms. From the look of it, the dog, once, had been someone's pet, though it was long dead. Which meant, this beast was an Inugami, a Japanese's spirit that took a form of a dog and born from using a common pet dog as a sacrifice in a dark ritual. The result of that gruesome dark ritual was a powerful dark creature that drove by anger and revenge for misdeeds done towards their masters. The only way to stop this particular beast was with stopping their masters; made them realized their faults or killed them.

After narrowly avoiding another attack, the young man took off to the direction where he could sense a faint trail of dark magic. Hopefully it would lead him to this beast's master.

The moment he started running, the beast chased after him trough the tress at frightening speed. When he took a glance back over his shoulder, it was to find the beast was barely a foot away, snapping at his heels. He stumbled slightly when he needed to duck in order to avoid the sharp claws that swiped towards his head. The beast used his misstep to draw closer, but the young man momentarily immobilized the beast with a roundhouse kick right to the stomach that sent it crashing into the bushes.

He was grateful when he finally arrived at the small cottage in a clearing. This would be a very beautiful scene to see with the almost ethereal setting and the full moon bathing the clearing with its silvery glow, if not for the snarling beast that quickly catching up with him and the dark magic that pouring out from the cottage, killing plants within fifty feet radius of it.

With a grimace, the young man approached the cottage; he managed to slip through the front door and closed it just as the Inugami burst into the clearing. He then followed the trail of dark magic until he came to the room where the dark magic most potent. He was slightly taken aback when he saw what kind of person that had become the Inugami's master. The master was a young girl; she did not look much older than sixteen years old.

Steeling himself, for he needed to stop the girl so the innocents could not be killed again by the beast, the young man went into the room and crossed his arms. "The way I see it here, we have two choices..." the girl was startled with his sudden appearance and he did not care. "You can stop this madness and destroy your Inugami, or, I will do it for you, which meant it will not end well for you."

The girl leapt to her feet and slowly backed away from the young man. "Who are you?" asked the girl. "How do you get past Kuro?" she yelled in disbelief.

"... I assume that is your Inugami's name," he whispered softly.

"How did you..."

"How did I know what he really is? What else that hulking beast could be? As for how I could get past it... well, I am pretty fast runner." He shrugged. "So, what will be? Will you stop it in your own free will or I need to do it myself."

"I won't do it!" the girl snapped. "My Inugami still has some works to do!"

"And what that will be?" asked the young man with narrowed eyes.

An insane girl spread across the girl's face. "My Inugami is going to kill every last person who has ever made my life hell; the bullies, who have teased me for being so skinny, too dorky, and too smart... now you're in the list!"

"Oh, I am absolutely terrified..." he said sarcastically. "So, let me get this straight... you have set a dangerous creature into the human world just because you want to get revenge on a few bullies? What will you do when all of these bullies are taken care of?"

"They'll never be taken care of! There are too many!"

"... Right, you are insane..." he mumbled softly.

Before the girl could response, there was a tremendous crash from the main room and then the Inugami came barrelling into the room.

"Kill him! Kill him!" the girl screamed in anger. "He wants to kill me! Get him before he can hurt me!"

The Inugami leapt towards the young man, pinning him under its heavy weight, then with a ferocious snarl, it bit down his neck. The skin tore easily under the razor sharp teeth and blood gushing freely from the wound, but the young man did not flinch, he simply raised his right hand and pointed two of his fingers at the Inugami that trying it hardest tearing his neck into pieces. Twin spikes, formed from his own blood, stabbed the Inugami in the side, making it yelped in pain and jumped away from the young man. He took the time to climb back to his feet and then with a flick of his wrist, he created an impenetrable cage made from the blood to make sure the Inugami could not attack him again.

The young man touched his bleeding neck and grimaced in distaste before turned his cold emerald eyes to the trembling girl.

"Please," she whimpered, recognizing the deadly glint in the young man's eyes. "Leave me alone... I... I'm sorry... I'll stop Kuro..."

The young man's eyes started to glow menacingly. "You are lying..."

"I'm begging you. Have mercy."

"... Do you stop your Inugami when your victims beg for their lives?" he asked coldly. "You do not deserve to have mercy."

He ignored the girl's terrified babbling as he touched the wounds on his neck once more and flicked his hand to the side. When he did that, the fresh blood that painted his fingers red melded together into a dagger. He spared the girl one last cold look before swung his arm in a wide arc, the dagger cut through the air and right through the girl's jugular. She was dead in a second.

Black tattoos started to appear across her body when this happened. That tattoos were the deal that she had made with a demon to receive the power she possessed.

With the source of its power gone, the Inugami started howling and trashing wildly in its cage. This continued for two minutes before it dropped to the ground, unmoving. Not long after, the creature was dead, and a ball of glowing blue light rose from its dead body and shot into the sky. After it disappeared into the sky, the young man spun on his heel and teleported from that place in a swirl of blood.

000

Several days after getting rid of that Inugami along with its crazy master, things had returned back to normal and he could work in peace once more. Or at least as peaceful as one could be when working in a hospital. He had just finished up yet another gruelling surgery; this time was an elderly woman who had been attacked by her neighbour dog.

When he was in the bathroom that connected to his office, the young man started at his face, especially to his eyes. They had changed a lot; there were no traces of hurt and betrayal in them. They had disappeared completely from there.

It had been five years since he made a decision to leave Britain and changed his name from Harry Potter to Harrison Baskerville. Now he was a young, incredibly talented doctor who worked for a private hospital in Lake County, Illinois.

Thanked to his creature heritage, his appearance too had changed drastically. He was sure no one from his past life would recognize him if they saw him. The tanned skin he had obtained from spending countless hours in the sun training as a Seeker now had become flawless white skin, unmarred by scars or any sort blemishes; his eyes sight had improved, eliminating the need for glasses (he used glasses for fashion not because his eyes were bad), and he now shorter and leaner, though not unhealthily so, giving him an almost fey-like appearance.

The most noticeable change however was the appearance of a pair of inky black angel wings and a set of strange runes tattooed on his back. He had a feeling the tattoos meant something important, but after weeks and nothing happened, he had let the worry to fade away.

At first he was confused about the creature gene that he inherited; there was nothing particular in his appearance that could help him. It was only after he came across a demon, he found out that he was a cambion; an offspring of a high-class demon and a human. He then found out from his father's dairy that James Potter was not a human in the first place, but rather one of Lucifer's Archdemons or Devils.

After discovering his heritage, he feared that his soul would become tainted and evil like the demon that he had killed back then. However, he then telling himself that as long he followed God's laws and did nothing sinful in His eyes, he would be different from demons.

If someone from his past life recognized him and then realized what he was, there was no doubt they would alert the authorities to eliminate him. The main reason why he left his former world those years ago was because a rumour had been accumulating that he was some kind of dangerous creature from the change in his aura; it had changed from light to dark. It was only after he heard the talks about locking him in the Azkaban; he went to leave everything behind.

He had asked the goblins to transfer his money and assets to Gringotts branch in America under the name of Harrison Baskerville, and then hopped into the next flight to America and left Britain for good.

Shaking himself from those memories, he tossed the used paper towel into the trash bin and left the bathroom and then the office. He was hurrying down the halls, eager to get home when he collided with a decently sized, solid body, and because he was shorter and lighter than an average person, he fell backwards. Thankfully before he hit the floor, a pair of hands grabbed him on the waist, halting his fall.

"I am so sorry..." He said to the owner of the hands on his waist.

"Don't worry about it," a gruff, amused voice said. "I should've been looking where I was going."

He looked up and took in the appearance of the owner of that voice. He was several inches taller than him (but honestly, who was not?) with a head of short, windblown black hair and tanned skin. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt, a black suit, and a dark blue tie with a beige trench coat thrown over the ensemble.

"Thank you for saving me from what would have no doubt a very painful and embarrassing fall, mister..."

"Novak..." the man supplied. "Jimmy Novak... and it was no trouble at all. Like I said, I should've been looking where I was going."

"It is nice to meet you, Mister Novak. I am Harrison Baskerville..." he said, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

Unknown to either of them, the wheel of destiny had turned towards an entirely different direction. The question was; would it end up in a better place or worse?

000

Tbc...

000

Hello! Nice to see you again, my fans from SPN x HP crossover community! I come back from my SPN x HP crossover hiatus and with my new version of the Blood Sorcerer! Not only that, I too will try to update my other stories, just please wait for it all right

To make sure everyone realize... I stop watching SPN after season 5 and only know a little about the future seasons (6 until 11)... so, I am sorry if Red Moon: The Blood Sorcerer will not touch everything from the future seasons. The Darkness still exist but with my own headcanon, not from SPN canon, sorry!


	2. One

**CHAPTER ONE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

In the dead of the night, when any normal people would be sleeping, a young man was perching on the edge of the roof of a building. From the information he had gotten from one of his ravens, his target was in the building next to the one he was balanced on. His target was the owner of a small corporation that had made a deal with a demon to become a successful businessman. The difference of this deal was he did not need to give his soul after ten years, the man only needed to give the demon a human sacrifice every month as a payment.

If the businessman's deal with the demon was similar with the other deals, which was sending to Hell after ten years, he would not be needed here. However, because it was not similar with the other deals, it was time for him to step in. With that in his mind, he rose up from his crouched position and teleported directly into the target's office. His aim was slightly off, instead of landing in front of the desk as he intended to do so; he landed on top of it. This made the man to fall back in his chair with a cry of surprise.

"Who are you?" he shouted. "H-How did you get here?"

"I hardly think that matter," he said to the man. "All you need to know is that I will be the one who is going to send you to Hell for the unthinkable sins that you have committed."

"Unthinkable sins?" the man looked at him. "I've committed no sins." He looked at him with a smug look on his face.

The young man narrowed his eyes at the smug look on the man's face. "Really now?" he rested his right hand on the hip. "So, you do not think gaining success through a deal with a demon and sacrificing innocents' lives to pay the deal is not a sin?"

Outside the office, someone began pounding on the locked door. Apparently someone outside had heard the businessman's scream and when they realized the door was locked along with no one answering, they assumed the worse.

"Y-you can't do anything to me!" the man glared at him. "If you try to do something, my securities will find out and you'll never be able to get away."

The young man waved his hand to the side, summoning a pair of ravens who then shot across the room to the door. There, they transformed into Celtic runes that would make sure no one could open the door as if being locked tight.

The man gasped and scrambled back in his seat when he saw the effortless display of unknown power. Any hope the businessman had in his heart now gone like the wind from the young man's display in the office.

The emerald-eyed young man stared indifferently at the man for a moment before leaping back and crossing around it to stand before him. The CEO covered against the wall when he drew blood from his own hand. After that, he started chanting a short spell before throwing out his bloodied hand. The blood shot forward, forming lances in the mid-air, and impaled into the man.

"... Enjoy Hell," he whispered coldly. "I hope the demons tear you from limb to limb..."

Blood dribbled from the man's limp body as he landed a stunned gaze to the young man. Like the girl who had set an Inugami to her tormentors, black tattoos were spreading across his body, marking him as another idiot who had decided to make a deal with a demon.

Once the man had truly dead, the young man teleported into the alleyway besides the building he had just vacated and casually walked out into the street. When he was several buildings away from the crime scene, his phone rang, a quick glance at the caller ID revealed that it was his lover who calling him.

"Hello, Jimmy," he said, bringing the phone to his ear.

" _Hello, Harrison,"_ said Jimmy over the phone. _"How's work?"_

"Things are going a bit slowly actually, no life saving surgeries tonight. I am actually on a break right now..." the young man lied effortlessly to his lover.

" _Have you eaten since breakfast?"_

Harrison felt a brief pang of guilt when he heard his lover's worried tone. "No," he replied truthfully.

" _Harrison,"_ Jimmy sighed in exasperation a Harrison's answer.

"I know," he cut him before he started lecturing him. "I am sorry; I will grab something to eat right now."

There was a brief moment of silence after Harrison said those words. _"Promise?"_

"I promise," he assured the older male.

" _All right, I trust you. I'll talk to you later. I love you..."_

"Love you too..." he replied before shutting his phone.

It had been almost a year since Jimmy asked him on a date and he could honestly say that he enjoyed the man's presence. The man was kind, incredibly charming in a gruff sort of way, and funny without really meaning to be. At first Harrison had been hesitant to agree when Jimmy had first asked him out on a date, but looking back on that day now, he was glad he accepted it.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Harrison exited the hospital with a small tired frown on his face. Today had been an incredibly busy day; a cafeteria worker in the local elementary school had fed the students spoiled meats, resulting in a good amount of them being rushed to the hospital with severe food poisoning. The young doctor had spent most of the day comforting sick children and hysterical parents alike, hurriedly passing sick buckets to the violently vomiting children, and weaving around puddles of vomit when the children were not given buckets in time._

 _After the last child had been put to bed or sent home, and parents had been placated, Harrison was able to take a lunch break. Usually he just took it in his office, but he wanted to get away from the commotion, so he walked across the street to the park._

 _He had only just settled down on one of the park benches when a familiar voice calling out his name._

" _Dr. Baskerville!"_

 _Harrison turned in his seat and smiled a little when he recognized the man as the one who he had run to in the hospital a few days ago. "Good afternoon, mister Novak..." he greeted the man._

" _What brings you here in this fine day?" Jimmy asked, sitting down on the bench next to the young man. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now?"_

" _Lunch break..." Harrison said, holding up his unwrapped sandwich as a proof. "The hospital is a bit busy today so I decide to eat my lunch here."_

" _The sick children, right?"_

 _He did not feel surprise that Jimmy knew what was going on. They lived in a small town, news tended to travel fast here._

" _I do not pity the woman who fed them the faulty meat..." Harrison said. "Accident or not, she will never work in a school cafeteria again."_

" _You say that as if it's a bad thing," Jimmy looked at Harrison. "Being a cafeteria worker isn't a glamorous job."_

 _Harrison laughed long and hard at that. It was not near as funny as he was making out to be, but he was tired, he had a long day and even that little joke sounded hilarious for him._

 _When he finally calmed down, it was to find Jimmy staring at him intently with an odd expression on his face._

" _What is it?" Harrison asked._

" _You're stunning when you laugh. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"_

 _Harrison blinked his eyes in shock. "W-what? You want to go out with me?"_

" _Tomorrow night, yes."_

" _But we have only just met; you do not know anything about me." He did not understand why Jimmy asked him on a date when they were strangers. Usually, when someone asked someone else on a date, they knew each other for some time._

" _Isn't that exciting?" Jimmy asked eagerly. "We know nothing about each other, no preconceived nothings of what kind of people we are or should be. We can get to know each other, which we really are and not what people expected us to be."_

 _Harrison was speechless for a moment. He had not expected an impassioned, eloquent answer, but I would not be lying if I said that I did not like the chance Jimmy presented me with, to get to know a person without any outside influences._

" _... All right..." Harrison said. "Pick me up from the hospital at seven..."_

 _The smile that spread across Jimmy's face was blinding._

 _-End Flashback-_

The young man smiled softly at the memory. His heart always fluttered with happiness whenever he remembered that particular day and all of the days following it. Jimmy had done as he said he would and they both had gotten to know each other in a way he had never been able to before.

The only thing that could dampen his mood whenever he was thinking about his lover was the thought of what would happen to the man if people from his past life came looking for him. Heaven forbid if they found out about the older male, his lover was his only weakness and he would do anything to make sure he was safe from harm, even it meant giving himself to the people who had made his life a living hell.

000

Harrison glared at his reflection; his face was only an inch away from the mirror as he intently scrutinized his face or more specifically his eyes. They had changed, it was barely noticeable, but it still there, rings of icy blue encircled his pupils. It had not been there yesterday.

After several minutes of staring, he finally decided that as long the subtle change did not affect his health or his work, he would leave it be. With that decision made, Harrison exited the bathroom and crossed the room but the moment he opened his office door, he was assaulted by a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Happy one year anniversary, darling," greeted the familiar voice.

"Jimmy?" Harrison whispered in confusion when he found his lover standing in front of him with a bouquet of roses in his hands. "How... when..." he was speechless.

"I got off work sooner than I'd expected, so I thought I'd surprise you," after the older male said that, a wide smile appeared across his face. "Judging from the look on your face, I'm going to assume that I surprised you..."

Harrison looked down at the flowers in his arms. He was touched beyond words; he understood what the meaning of these flowers; red roses and white roses were a declaration of love. Jimmy was telling him that he would never hurt him, not intentionally, and that he would protect him from anyone and anything that wanted to do him harm.

"Harrison?" Jimmy asked nervously. "Do you dislike the flowers?"

The young doctor shook his head vigorously, hugging the bouquet tightly into his chest and hid his face into the blooms as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Of course not, silly, I love it..." he whispered. "Thank you."

Jimmy pulled Harrison into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You're welcome."

Harrison laughed and brushed the tears from his face. "Sorry, look at me, crying over a bouquet of flowers."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

He beamed up at Jimmy before changing the subject. "So, what will we do for our anniversary?" he asked the older male.

Jimmy smiled teasingly. "If I told you I'd ruin the surprise..."

000

"Jimmy~" Harrison whined several hours later. "Where are we going?"

The moment Harrison had gotten off work; Jimmy had come and gave him a bouquet of roses. Not only that, the man then blindfolded and led him to where the car was, after giving him a firm instruction to never touch the blindfold, and then drove off to an unknown location.

"Be patient, darling," said Jimmy as he helped Harrison out of the car and began leading the younger male away. "All right," said the man, bringing the both of them to a halt. "I'm going to take the blindfold off but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to, all right?"

Harrison nodded and when the blindfold was removed, he kept his eyes closed as instructed.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

Slowly Harrison opened his eyes and looked around. They were in the middle of a meadow; they were standing on a large, soft looking blanket that had a picnic basket that no doubt held all sorts of foods sitting on the side.

"You always said that you wanted to go stargazing, so I figured what better time to do than now, with me."

Harrison launched himself into Jimmy's arms. "I love it! Thank you so much!" he was happy.

Jimmy smiled and hugged Harrison closer. "I'm glad that you like it," he said, kissing Harrison's forehead.

"How could I not, I love you."

"And I love you too, but the surprise isn't over yet."

Harrison pulled away from Jimmy, confusion evident on his face. "What do you mean by that?" he asked the older male.

As if the question had been their cue, fireworks erupted in the sky, lightning the meadow with dazzling colours, Jimmy tugged Harrison down onto the blanket where he laid down on their backs, watching the fireworks.

Harrison smiled when a large hand wrapped around his much smaller one and squeezed it gently. Silently Harrison promised himself to always remember this particular memory.

000

Tbc...

000


	3. Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Harrison paused on his work when he felt an oppressive presence that was started to become all too familiar for him. He had first sensed it on the night of his anniversary with Jimmy two weeks ago, but he had not been able to discern what it was or where it was coming from.

Setting aside his paperwork for a moment, Harrison used a bit of his blood to create a shikigami; a magical spirit that acted as his servants, then sent it out to scout around in hope to find the source of this oppressive presence. Hopefully it would find the source before everything went to Hell.

000

"Harrison, are you all right?"

Harrison startled from his thoughts by his lover's voice. "I am sorry, what did you say?" the young man asked his older lover.

"Are you all right?" asked Jimmy. "You seem a bit out of it today."

Harrison wet his lips as he nodded. "I... I am fine... I just have a lot of things in my mind right now."

"Is it your work? Are you stressed out? Maybe you should take a break from it. I don't want you getting sick from stress." Jimmy was looking at him with concern in his sky blue eyes.

Harrison smiled at the man and assured him that he was not under any sort of stress. He felt a bit guilty for lying to his lover, but Harrison did not want to drag Jimmy into his problem. If this unknown presence ended up being something bad, he did not want his love in danger. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Jimmy.

000

Harrison sat down on the couch in his apartment with a weary sigh. It had been two days since he had sent the shikigami out to find the presence and as he expected, it had no luck in finding anything, though he still sent it out every day just in case.

It was as if the presence did not want to be found or worse, it was keeping itself hidden until it found the opportunity to strike.

Silently telling himself to stop dwelling in such dark thoughts, Harrison stood up and went over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. That warm beverage always did wonder for his frazzled nerves. But just before he could pick the cup and took it to the living room, a sudden pain assaulted his back, causing the young man to double over and spasm uncontrollably. He gripped the counter tightly and forced himself to breathe through the pain. Slowly the pain faded until he was able to regain control of his legs and forced himself to stagger to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Harrison pulled his shirt over his head and turned so that his back faced the mirror. There was no evidence of any injuries that could have caused the debilitating pain on his back, but he did notice that his tattoos were shimmering with a soft blue light.

Deciding that he had more than enough drama for one night, Harrison left the bathroom to retrieve his cooling mug of chocolate and drank it away before he went to bed.

The moment he was nearly fell into Morpheus' hands, he swore he heard the sound of flapping wings and saw a man standing at his bedside.

The man watched him for a moment before he reached out his hand to brush his fingers across his face. Harrison blinked sleepily when he heard the muffled words were heard by his ears and those words were 'Beloved one'.

After that the Morpheus took him away into the dream realm.

000

The next morning, he was waked up feeling refreshed without any pain on his back. He had taken a few days off after experiencing that first bit of pain, he did not want to go to work and had it happened when he was attending patient. It was too risky. However, since he had gone several days without any pain, he figured it was safe to go back to work.

"Good morning, Dr. Baskerville," a nurse greeted him just before he slipped into his office.

"Morning, Nurse Chapel. What can I do for you?"

A wide grin appeared across the woman's face as she held out a bouquet of white roses. "Your man told me to give this to you."

Harrison felt his cheeks heating up. "Ah, thank you..." he murmured, allowing her to hand the flowers to him before taking refuge into his office. Inside, he created a tall, crystal vase to place the roses and put them on the corner of his desk before went to complete the paperwork. He had fallen behind in the days he had been absent.

Two hours later, he was interrupted by the frantic knockings on the door. After being allowed an entry, a male nurse ran into the room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, doctor," the nurse said, "but your presence is needed right now."

Harrison stood up from his seat. "Where?"

"Operating theatre A, doctor."

They then left the office and hurried to the assigned operation room. As they were walking Harrison questioned the nurse about the patient's condition.

"What is the status of the patient?"

"Critical, sir... it looks as if he was attacked by a large dog, that's the second attack in this month."

The moment Harrison entered the O.R. he halted in his track; an evil aura was hanging around the room. He coughed softly and his head as he tried to push back the nuisance in his stomach.

"Doctor, are you all right?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"I am fine," he said, quickly preparing himself for the surgery before crossing over to the patient. His eyes widened up when he took in the extensive damages that had been done to the patient. I would recognize the injuries like these any day. This much damage only could be done by hellhounds, but how in the world the man survived?

000

Five hours later, he silently slipped into the room the patient was resting in. The surgery had been successful, the man would pull through with little, if any, long term effects, but that did not mean the hellhound would not find him again and finished the job it had started. Fortunately Harrison had a way to keep the hellhound off the man's tail.

He retrieved a vial from the pocket of his coat; he filled a needle with the dark liquid then injected it into the man's IV. As the blood entered the man's veins, Harrison started chanting under his breath. Thick, black smoke rose from the wounds. The patient began crying out in pain, but he did not stop until every last of his wounds were purified, riding him off the scent of hell. With his blood in his veins, the man would never be possessed by a demon or any other evil entities again.

He waited just long enough to make sure the patient had fallen into a peaceful sleep before turned on my heel and teleported away.

000

The soft light of the morning slowly woke Harrison from his slumber. He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes as he stretched his body to relax his muscles. He tensed up however when he sensed someone in the bed with him, but soft familiar chuckles quickly eased his worries.

"Did you forget that I spent the night?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Harrison blushed slightly, tugging at the sleeve of my pyjamas. "Yes, I kind of forgot about it."

Jimmy smiled at the blush on Harrison's face before nuzzling the young man's neck lovingly.

"J-Jimmy?" he squeaked.

"Cute," Jimmy whispered. "You're so cute, dearest."

Harrison's eyes widened up at his lover's words before he smacked him right on the face with a pillow. "I am not cute!" with a huff, he climbed out of the bed and stalked to the bathroom.

"Come on, darling, don't be angry at me!" Jimmy whined.

Harrison looked back at Jimmy over his shoulder with narrowed eyes before turned away with a scowl and closed the bathroom door with a loud bang.

"You're still cute, babe!" Jimmy yelled to the bathroom door.

"Screw you!" Harrison yelled back, starting a laugh from the older male.

000

Jimmy watched with amusement as Harrison prepared breakfast with a scowl on his face. "Are you still angry at me?" asked the older male.

Harrison's scowl deepened as he turned off the stove and walked to the dining table with breakfast in his hands. "I am not cute," he mumbled.

Jimmy chuckled softly. "Fine, fine, you're not cute," he said, blue eyes were glimmering in mirth. "But you're adorable."

A heavy blush spread across Harrison's face. "Jimmy!" he exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" said Jimmy, taking a bite from his breakfast. "You're adorable, Harrison, and everyone will agree with me."

Harrison did not say anything at his lover's words because it was true. Everyone always said that he was too adorable for his own good. With a sigh, he decided to eat his breakfast without looking at his lover.

"Are you working today?" asked Jimmy after a few minutes spent eating their breakfast in silence.

"No, today is my day off," he answered. "Why?"

"I want to do something today. Why don't we go to the park?"

Harrison agreed and after finishing breakfast, they cleaned up the kitchen and themselves before leaving to the park.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jimmy spoke nervously. "Harrison."

The young man looked up at his older lover. "Yes?" he asked him softly.

"Are you happy with me?" Jimmy asked in serious tone of voice.

Harrison halted in his tracks, stunned by the unexpected question. "What makes you think that I am not?" he asked Jimmy with confusion on his face.

Jimmy shrugged. "It's just... sometimes you look so sad and I don't know the reason why or how to make you feel better."

Harrison reached up and cupped Jimmy's cheeks in his hands. "Jimmy? Jimmy, please look at me..." he pleaded.

Slowly Jimmy looked at Harrison.

"I am sorry that I have made you feel as if I am not happy with you. I am happy..." he looked him straight in the eyes. "It just... there are some things from my past that I cannot tell you, I want to but I do not know how."

Jimmy recognized the first sign of Harrison's guilt and quickly cut the young man off before it could go further. "It's all right," he said. "You don't have to tell me right now, I understand."

Harrison nodded, relieved that he would not be forced to bring out his past. He took Jimmy's hand in his own and was just about to urge him to finish their walk when he heard the sound of sharp claws and heavy paws hitting the pavement. Abruptly Harrison whipped around and found himself face to face with a hulking black dog with terrible red eyes.

'That is... a hellhound...' Harrison narrowed his eyes.

"What is that?" Jimmy whispered in horror, slowly backing away from the creature.

Harrison did not have time to marvel over the fact that his lover could see the hellhound. He was too busy yanking the older male away as he screamed, "Run!"

Jimmy did not ask any question, he simply gripped tighter Harrison's hand and began running as fast and hard as he could. The hellhound was immediately on their heels, snarling and snapping as it easily gave chase. As he glanced over his shoulder, he realized with a sinking feeling that the hellhound would be catching up with them in a matter of seconds, the only way to stop it would be if Harrison used his power, but he was hesitant to use them in front of Jimmy.

The choice was taken from him, though, when the hound leapt at them, maw wide and ready to tear into one of our fleshes. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his blood and shaped it into a solid shield. He grunted when the hellhound slammed into it and staggered back several steps. The creature used it superior strength to try overpowered his shield; he then used its close proximity to his advantage, however. As the hellhound pressed itself against the only thing preventing it from ripping Harrison. He commanded the shield to form several, razor sharp spikes along it surface, impaling the hound and killing it immediately.

Harrison dropped the shield and backed away from the dead body, panting heavily.

"What the—" Jimmy muttered in shock.

Harrison spun around and stared at his lover in horror. Just as he was about to explain everything to him, a movement from behind Jimmy caught his eyes. Another hellhound had appeared and was leaping towards the man.

Without a single thought for his own safety, Harrison pushed Jimmy out of the way, putting himself in the hound's line of attack. It landed on him and latched it jaw onto his shoulder, immediately a terrible pain seared through his shoulder and through his vein. The hellhound had poisoned him with the essence of Hell.

Harrison gritted his teeth at the pain that had attacked his body while trying to create a weapon from his blood, but with the pain continued to assault him. He did not think it could happen. However, something from the corner of his eyes took over his attention.

He saw Jimmy kneeling on the ground with his eyes glazed over, when he tried to yell at the man to run away, something strange happened to him. Harrison watched with fascination and fear when Jimmy's eyes were glowing with unnatural blue lights and then an explosion of blue light engulfed the place.

The light not only killed the hellhound on top of his body, but it too knocked him unconscious.

000

Tbc...

000


	4. Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Harrison woke to the soft whirring of machinery. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion; he was lying on the bed in a hospital room with multiple machines hooked up to him. He frowned in confusion as he tried to remember how he ended up in the hospital. The last thing he could recall was being poisoned by the hellhound before passing out from the pain. He could not remember what happened to Jimmy or how he had made it here.

At that moment, the room door swung open and a familiar middle aged doctor entered the room. "Good morning, Dr. Baskerville," Dr. William Castor, one of Harrison's colleagues, greeted him cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"I am in a bit of pain," Harrison admitted, "but more than that, I am ready to get out of here already."

"I know how much you dislike being the patient," the doctor said soothingly, "but as long as you remain cooperative, you'll be out of here before you know it." He bent over Harrison to unwrap the bandages. When he saw Harrison's mostly healed wounds, he shot the younger man a knowing look. "It seems that you're wounds have healed exceptionally well already, at this rate you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning." William had been born to magical family so there was no need to ponder over his exceptional healing rate.

"Dr. Castor," Harrison said hesitantly. "Did you... did a man visit me since I have been admitted? He would have been around thirty, black hair, and blue eyes, with stubble..."

William shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Dr. Baskerville, but I don't think anyone matching those descriptions came by while you were unconscious."

"Oh, all right," Harrison said disappointedly. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," William said. "Now I'll leave, let you get some rest."

After the doctor left, Harrison threw an arm over his eyes and bit his lip in a desperate bit to stop himself from screaming in frustration. He was only partially successful.

000

Two days following the attack and Harrison was absolutely miserable; his lover had not made an appearance once side he had been admitted into the hospital. Harrison was convinced that his abilities had scared Jimmy off, he would most likely never see the man again and, honestly, he could not say he was surprised. Who in the right mind would want to be with someone like him?

After being released from the hospital, Harrison had searched Jimmy's apartment, only to find the man had not been home since the day of the attack. He had asked Jimmy's friends and co-workers, but none of them had seen him.

Harrison was startled from his musings when one of his ravens landed on the arm of his chair; it came bearing news of a potential hunt. With a sigh, the man stood from his chair and ducked into his bedroom to collect his gear.

The searching for his missing lover would have to wait until later.

000

Harrison leapt from one building to another so quickly for the humans' eyes. His raven had informed him that a coven of vampires were abducting children between the ages of five to ten, so he was now on route to the abandoned warehouse they used as their nest to stop them once and for all.

It was only a ten minutes run across the rooftops to search the warehouse; it was in a fairly secluded part of town so he did not have to worry about running into civilians, but just in case, he sent his power out to sense the presence of any other humans. It would not do for him to run into any other hunters, unless they were aware of the magical world, they did not usually react well to his abilities.

Once he had ensured that there were no humans in the area, hunter or civilian, Harrison scaled down the side of the building and, using the shadows to conceal himself, slipped into the warehouse. He spent a few minutes searching the ground floor, but once it had been confirmed that there was no one there, he slipped his hood over his face and moved up to the next level where two vampires were standing guard by a cage crammed full with dirty, terrified children. He waited for a moment as the two vampires quite foolishly relayed their entire plan to each other (apparently the children were being used as baits to lure someone in, whether it was a hunter or another vampire he could not be sure), before making his move.

Effortlessly, he crafted a spear from his blood and sent it flying straight through the first vampire's heart, as he fell to the floor; the second vampire's head was torn clean from his shoulders with only a flick of Harrison's wrist. But not before he shouted out in surprise, alerting the vampires in the other rooms of the danger. A whole host of the creatures, over a dozen of them if he had counted correctly, rushed out into the main room, fangs bared and prepared to fight. They paused, however, when they saw a single hooded figure standing in the centre of the room with a lance composed of what they could smell was blood.

"It's you..." the vampire at the head of the group whispered, Harrison assumed he was the leader by the way the others flanked him. "The Blood Sorcerer..."

"Oh, so you know about me then?" Harrison said nonchalantly. "Good."

"Kill him!" the head vampire shouted. To his displeasure, the others did not immediately leap to do as told, too fearful to approach the small, but intimidating sorcerer. "I said kill him!" he shouted again.

This time, they did as told, albeit very reluctantly, and were each beheaded for their efforts, leaving only the leader for Harrison to fight. He was the oldest and far more powerful than the others, making him a much more difficult opponent. Harrison only had a second to erect a protective barrier around the cage holding the children before the vampire was upon him. He gave everything he had into the fight and then some, but they were still pretty evenly matched. The vampire dodged everything Harrison sent his way, but he was stuck on the defensive, unable to get a hit in, it was this that led to the creature's demise. While he was trying to slit Harrison's throat with his claws, a dragon made from blood crept up behind the vampire and tore into him until only blood on the floor.

Panting heavily from the rough fight, Harrison allowed the protective shield around the children to drop and approached the cage with an intention of freeing them. However, before he could reach them, two men raced up the stairs, machetes in hands. He recognized their distinctive features immediately, they were the infamous Winchesters.

"Step away from the children!" the shorter of the two shouted, pointing his gun at him.

"And why should I do that?" Harrison asked. "I am here to rescue them just as I am sure you two are, too bad you are bit too late."

It was then that the Winchesters noticed the corpses of the vampires sprawled across the floor, which was also about the time they noticed the dragon made from blood lurking in the corner. Immediately their guns were drawn and they were shooting, but before a single bullet could hit him, a bright light assaulted all of his senses and he was carried away with a sound of flapping wings.

000

The sudden, unfamiliar transportation sent Harrison falling to the soft grass that had not been beneath his feet seconds ago. As he looked around in confusion, his eyes fell on a figure standing only a few feet away, it was a man who looked remarkably like his missing love, but the powerful aura that kept Harrison on his knees was not Jimmy's.

"Who are you?" he gasped, scrambling to his feet with only a bit of trouble.

The Jimmy look-alike blinked in confusion. "It's me," he said, "Jimmy."

"No, you are not!" Harrison shouted. "Your aura... it is... it is all wrong!"

"I have changed..." the being admitted. "But I'm still me, I'm still Jimmy."

"If you are Jimmy," Harrison looked at the being with suspicion in his eyes, "then tell me what Jimmy told me right before we started our relationship."

"I'll always love you, no matter what dark past you may be hiding from. I love you for who you are now, not for who you'd once been," was the prompt answer.

The hooded youth's eyes became wide. "Jimmy?" he whispered hopefully.

Jimmy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it's me, Harrison. I've just changed a bit."

"I noticed. But how? What happened?" he looked at the older male.

"I suppose I should begin by telling you who I really am. I am Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord."

000

Tbc...

000


	5. Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

 _-Previously-_

" _If you are Jimmy," Harrison looked at the being with suspicion in his eyes, "then tell me what Jimmy told me right before we started our relationship."_

" _I'll always love you, no matter what dark past you may be hiding from. I love you for who you are now, not for who you'd once been," was the prompt answer._

 _The hooded youth's eyes became wide. "Jimmy?" he whispered hopefully._

 _Jimmy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it's me, Harrison. I've just changed a bit."_

" _I noticed. But how? What happened?" he looked at the older male._

" _I suppose I should begin by telling you who I really am. I am Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord."_

000

Harrison looked at Jim – no, Castiel, with disbelief. "What?" he whispered softly.

Castiel stared unwaveringly at Harrison. "I'm Castiel and I'm an Angel of the Lord," he repeated.

"An-an Angel?" Harrison whispered softly under the breath.

"Yes," Castiel said calmly.

Fear slowly began to crawl into Harrison's heart when he realized that an angel was a natural enemy of a demon, and, as a result, a Cambion. Castiel must have come to smite him, there was no way he would allow an abominations such as himself to wander the earth.

The moment he realized this, his power burst unbidden from him, it threw Castiel back several years and opened cuts all over his body. Harrison knew that he needed to take control of his powers before he seriously hurt Castiel, but his fear and despair was clouding all his rational thought.

"Harrison!" Castiel tried calling out to the terrified youth.

" _ **He's come to kill us..."**_ whispered a dark voice in Harrison's mind. _**"He's an Angel of the Lord; it's his purpose to kill us."**_

"Harrison!"

" _ **He's an Angel, our natural enemy. Kill him before he kills us."**_

Blood swirled into the form of two deadly sharp spears and slashed at Castiel's skin.

" _ **Yes, kill him! Kill him!"**_

Castiel held his hands out in placating manner; he could feel the terror rolling off of him in waves. "I swear I will not hurt you," he told the youth.

" _ **Kill him!"**_

Harrison faltered. "But... but... it is Jimmy..."

" _ **No! He isn't Jimmy! He's an Angel, he's the enemy!"**_

Castiel struggled to stand back on his feet; he figured there was only one way to calm Harrison. Slowly he approached the youth, ignoring the spears that continued to slash at him; he reached out and pulled the youth into his arms.

" _ **Don't let him touch you!"**_

"Harrison... Harrison... wake up... I'm not going to hurt you. I swear I won't hurt you."

"You... you will not hurt me?"

" _ **Don't trust him!"**_

"I exist only to love and protect you. I would never hurt you."

" _ **Don't—"**_ Harrison shoved the voice away from his mind with such force he was left reeling for several moments.

"You are really Jimmy?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You love me?"

"Always," Castiel whispered, tightening his hold.

"You are not going to kill me?" Harrison grasped the back of Castiel's coat in his hands.

"No, I'm not going to kill you."

"Why? You know what I am. Why don not you kill me?" he buried his face into Castiel's chest, fearfully waiting for the answer.

"Because I cannot..." Castiel said, wrapping his wings around Harrison comfortingly.

"But we are enemies..." it was true, an angel and a cambion could not become a friend with each other.

"I don't care. I love you. We were always meant to be together..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, a long, long time ago..."

 _000Flashback000_

 _Castiel watched the human world with a deep sense of fondness. He could not understand how his siblings could hate humanity, humans were their Father's most beautiful creations._

" _Are you still watching those mud monkeys, Castiel?"_

 _Castiel looked at Uriel across his right shoulder. The black-skinned angel was there to watch the humans like him, but there was a look of distaste on his face._

" _They're fascinating to watch."_

" _They're dull, weak creatures. Who fight and kill each other over the most trivial matters."_

" _But that is what makes them so beautiful. They learn from their mistakes, they evolve and the feel. What do you think emotions such as love feel like?"_

" _I don't waste my time wondering over such useless matters and neither should you, your time would be better spent helping your garrison."_

 _Castiel shook his head. "I pity you, brother."_

 _He unfurled his wings and flew to his favourite place, the place where newborn souls waited to be born. But when he arrived, he noticed something he had never seen before. A ball of white light edged in black was hiding beneath a tree. Castiel, curiously approached the tree and kneeled before the ball of light, he reached out to touch it. The moment the tips of his fingers came in contact with the bright soul a light engulfed both it and him, the feeling that this soul was his to keep, his to protect, and overcame him. The Seraph gently pulled the soul to his chest and wrapped his wings around it._

" _Hush, little one," he whispered. "I'll protect you."_

 _He stiffened when the time around him suddenly froze; he tightened his hold on the soul, afraid that one of his siblings was here to harm the soul. But it was not, a kind, gentle faced man approaching and Castiel immediately knew who he was._

" _Father?" he whispered disbelievingly._

 _God smiled at his youngest and kneeled before him. "Beautiful isn't he?" he asked, brushing gentle fingers over the soul._

 _Castiel nodded. "Yes, he's beautiful."_

" _This soul is the most perfect union of a demon and a human."_

 _Castiel's eyes widened. "He's a Cambion? And you will allow him to born? Why?"_

" _Because he's under my protection and because he's yours."_

" _Mine?"_

" _He's your destined mate."_

 _Castiel faltered, unsure how to respond._

" _I can see your doubt, Castiel," God said. "Perhaps after you see his future you'll understand why I make the two of you a destined mate."_

 _Gently God touched Castiel's forehead and suddenly horrible visions flashed before his eyes. After all of those visions had disappeared, Castiel tugged the soul closer to his chest and wrapped protective arms around it._

" _How can I change his fate?"_

" _There I only one way, but it's not easy."_

" _I'll do it," Castiel said desperately. "I'll do anything."_

 _God smiled and began explaining what Castiel would have to do._

 _000End Flashback000_

Harrison's eyes were wide with astonishment after he heard Castiel's story. It was pretty obvious what the Seraph had done to change his fate.

"You... became a human for me?" he asked the Seraph hesitantly.

Castiel rested his cheek on top of Harrison's head. "Yes," he answered simply.

Harrison was too overwhelmed to speak; he simply stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to the angel's lips. But, before he could pull away, Castiel grabbed his face and pulled him into a proper kiss.

"Ani L'Dodi, V'Dodi Li," whispered the Seraph when he pulled away.

The cambion only tightened his arms around the Seraph's waist at the declaration of love in Hebrew. He knew what the Seraph said to him, it was the most well known sentence from Shir HaShirim or the 'Song of Songs'. The sentence 'Ani L'Dodi, V'Dodi Li' meant 'I am My Beloved's, and My Beloved is Mine'.

He was grateful for this special Seraph in his life and if someday he met God, he would thank Him for giving him Castiel.

000

Harrison stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom contemplatively. It had been two days since his encounter with Jimmy, now Castiel; he was only just now gathering the courage to tell him the rest of his life history.

"Castiel," he said softly to the Seraph lying beside him. "I need to tell you about something."

Castiel immediately rolled over to face him. "What is it?"

"You have told me all about yourself," Harrison said nervously. "So, I think it is only fair that I tell you about who I am."

"You don't need to do it, beloved," Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss to the cambion's forehead. "When I agreed to become human, my father allowed me to see how your life would turn out. I know everything."

"You do?"

"Yes, I lost my memories when I became Jimmy, but now that I'm an Angel again, I remember everything."

"Does that mean you know about my use of blood and time magic?" Harrison asked the Seraph hesitantly.

"I do, and I understand. If you had not sent yourself ten years in the past, you would not have been able to learn everything about your power and could never use them to help others..." he told the cambion.

"So, you are not angry?" he asked the Seraph.

"Of course not, you performed the ritual not to alter or destroy the timeline. You did that to learn. Your intentions were pure. Now, enough questions. Sleep now, beloved, you need it. I'll protect you..." Castiel gently brushed his fingers through Harrison's hair, effortlessly lulling him to sleep.

Of course the cambion still wanted to stay awake for he feared that if he went to sleep, Castiel would disappear and this was only a dream. However, sleepiness slowly took over his mind and in no time the cambion went to deep sleep and that was thanked to Castiel's calming hand through his hair.

Castiel could not help but smile as he observed the peaceful face of his lover. With a thought he summoned his wings to the mortal realm and then wrapped them around Harrison as if to protect him from the world. He moved closer towards the cambion face, so he could put a soft kiss on his forehead, along with a soft whisper 'Sweet dreams, my little one.'

000

Only a few weeks after Castiel and Harrison were reunited, it was decided that it would be best if they moved out of the city, it was too much of a gamble to remain there, the combined auras of an Angel and a cambion were powerful, and might attracted all sorts of nasty creatures. So, Harrison decided to quit his job at the hospital and Castiel resigned from his accounting firm, and then moved into a decently sized, well warded home far away from the civilization.

Now after they had gotten the house that they wanted, the two decided to eat outside for Harrison was too tired to cook anything after moving into their new home. Now we could find Harrison sat on one of the table with a menu in his hands. His face had a frowning expression for he was still trying to find a good food to eat as his lunch. He was alone for Castiel needed to go to the bathroom and told him to order for him too, but Harrison did not have any idea what the angel wanted to eat.

"Good morning, sir, could I take your order?" a young male waiter asked, appearing suddenly at his side.

Harrison glanced at the menu one last time before placing his order. "I will take the double tomato bruschetta, a chicken breast with balsamic vinegar and garlic, and a non-alcoholic pina colada. While my companion will have the same appetizer, but with a turkey cheeseburger meatloaf for the main dish and a Thai iced coffee..."

"All right, your order should be here shortly."

The waiter went to place his order with the chef, and then returned with Harrison's and Castiel's drinks. Just as the cambion was reaching out for his pina colada, a tall, well-built man with wavy sandy brown hair and blue eyes appeared in the seat across from him.

"Hello, Harrison Baskerville."

Harrison startled and pushed his chair back. "Who are you?" he asked somewhat unnecessarily. While he did not know the man's name, he had the same aura as Castiel only a lot more powerful. He must be an angel.

Harrison swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. His demonic side was screaming at him to get as far away from this man as possible, but he could not force his limbs to move. Therefore he was relieved when Castiel arrived with the familiar sound of fluttering wings.

"Michael," Castiel said coldly when he found out who had made his lover distress.

Harrison became pale when he realized that the man who was sitting across from him was not just any ordinary angel, he was an archangel. He could smite Harrison with a single glance if he wanted.

Michael smiled at his youngest brother. "Hello to you too, Castiel."

Castiel stepped forward and wrapped a wing protectively around Harrison, shielding him from Michael. "What do you want?" he asked the archangel.

"Calm down..." Michael said soothingly. "I'm here isn't to kill your cambion, brother."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because I've work for you and your mate..."

000

Tbc...

000


	6. Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

 _-Previously-_

 _Michael looked at Castiel and Harrison for a moment before said, "I'm here because I have work for you and your mate."_

000

Castiel looked at Michael with suspiciousness in his eyes. "You have work for us?" he asked the archangel. "What sort of work?"

Michael waved a hand, setting up a powerful privacy ward to prevent eavesdroppers, before speaking. "I would like the two of you to become my agents," he said simply.

"Your agents? Why?" Castiel asked Michael with a slight confusion in his voice.

Michael sighed wearily. "Father has disappeared from Heaven."

"What?" Castiel gasped. "What do you mean with he has disappeared from Heaven?"

"I mean exactly what I said, he has gone disappeared. The last of our brothers to speak to him was Gabriel, but he too has also disappeared. Raphael has taken Father's disappearance the hardest; he is no longer the compassionate angel you once knew. He has become cold and disdainful and is among several of our brothers who wish to start the apocalypse," Michael explained softly to the two of them.

"Why would he want to start the apocalypse?" Castiel asked Michael.

Michael sighed sadly. "I think he hopes that this endeavour may gain Father's attention, wherever He may be. He would not sit idly while His beloved humans are eradicated."

"What if—" Castiel cut himself off when their waiter arrived at the table, carrying a tray laden with food. He waited patiently as the young man placed Harrison and his respective plates before them, before turning to ask Michael if he would like to order. After Michael politely declined the menu, the waiter left and Castiel picked up where he had left off. "Perhaps Raphael wants to use the apocalypse to restore the humans' believes in us."

Harrison shot Michael a nervous look before speaking up, "That could be the case," he fiddled with his fingers. "Not as many believe as they once did, choosing instead to rely on logic and science. But it would be much more effective if he used miracles and acts of goodwill to restore faith, not death and destruction. While it may convince the humans that God does exist, they may view Him as a cruel God for allowing so many to die just to regain His believers..."

Castiel nodded, sombrely agreeing with Harrison. "Would our agreement to become our agents prevent the apocalypse?" he asked Michael.

"That is what I'm hoping for. All I ask is that you help prevent the breaking of the sixty-six seals, if they're broken then Lucifer will rise," Michael hesitated for a moment. "But the first seal is already in danger of being broken."

"How?" Harrison asked. "What is it?"

"The first seal shall break when a Righteous Man spills blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break," the archangel quoted. "Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, currently resides in Hell."

"And you want us to get him out before the seal is broken?" Castiel asked.

"I do."

Castiel looked at Harrison, who nodded tightly. "All right, we accept."

Michael smiled at his youngest brother gratefully. "May Father's grace guard you from harm," he murmured, then disappeared with a flutter of his wings.

000

"Castiel?" Harrison called out several hours later, walking from the bedroom where he had been resting to the spacious library.

Castiel set aside the book he had been reading when the younger male appeared in the doorway, he smiled gently and beckoned him closer.

Harrison slowly crossed the room, when he arrived at Castiel's side, the Seraph tugged him down until he was straddling his lap. The cambion blushed at the provocative position, but made no move to get up.

"What do you think of our assignment?" he asked, gently winding his arms around Castiel's neck.

"It frightens me," the Seraph said honestly. "We'll face many dangers when embarking on this task, I don't want you getting hurt or..." he trailed off, but they both knew what he was about to say... killed.

"You have to have faith, love," Harrison whispered. "You need to believe that, even though your Father is nowhere to be found, He will not allow any harm to come to us."

"I do. I do believe..." Castiel rested his cheek on the top of Harrison's head as he allowed his grace to blanket them comfortably for a moment. But after a few minutes, he reluctantly moved Harrison from his lap and stood up. "Shall we get this over with, then?"

Harrison nodded. "Let's do it."

Castiel's wings unfurled and with a wave of his hand, his usual suit and coat attire disappeared, replaced with something a little more suitable for the excursion.

Despite the sober mood, Harrison could not help but admire his lover's lean physique in his somewhat form fitting clothing. Castiel seemed to sense what he was doing as a sly smirk stretched his lips.

"Are you prepared?" he asked Harrison slyly as he moved closer to wrap a wing around Harrison.

The cambion gulped at the innuendo, but nodded and said, "I am."

"Then let's be off."

With a flick of the Seraph's wings, the two beings disappeared from their home.

000

The moment Harrison and Castiel arrived in Hell, they were assaulted by an unbearable evil aura and heat of the place. Fortunately for Harrison, his demonic-half protected him from anything more than slightly discomfort the hostile environment brought, making the heat became tolerable for him.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked his lover.

Harrison smiled a small smile as he formed a sword from his own blood. "Just peachy. Please lead the way?" he asked the Seraph.

Castiel nodded then cautiously began walking along the maze-like corridors.

000

"Are you insane?" a honey-blond haired angel cried, looking up at his older brother incredulously.

"Undeniably no," Michael smirked.

"I cannot believe you!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Why would you send our brother and his cambion into hell on this reckless mission?"

"It's not reckless, and I did it because I have faith in them. They're both powerful, if anyone could pull this mission off, it would be them," explained Michael.

"Do you think the cambion's demonic side will react adversely to being in Hell?" Gabriel asked his older brother.

Michael shook his head. "His demonic side and human side balance each other out, you have nothing to worry about," he told the sandy brown-haired archangel.

Gabriel hesitated, scrambling to formulate an argument, when several seconds passed and he still had not come up with anything he sighed and shook his head. "I really hate it when you're right..." he mumbled.

000

Harrison flicked the blood from his sword as he heaved a heavy sigh. They had been in Hell for two days now and they still were not closer to finding Dean Winchester.

/Have you found anything yet?/ Castiel asked through the link they had formed between their minds.

/No, I still do not find him. What about you?/ the cambion continued walking across the corridors of Hell.

/Nothing on this end either.../

Harrison was about to respond when he spotted a familiar flash of short light brown hair through the bars of the door he had just passed. /I think I may have found something,/ he said as he moved closer to the door, ignoring the pained screams emanating from behind it.

Castiel was behind him immediately. "This door?" he asked the cambion.

Harrison nodded and backed up a step as the Seraph stepped forward and threw the door open. They were both relieved and horrified when they saw that it was not Dean who was screaming, it had been the man he had been torturing.

For a moment all four of the room's occupants froze, then Dean, whose pupils' and iris' were a fathomless black, leapt at them, brandishing a knife expertly. Castiel easily waylaid him, a hand on his forehead knocked the hunter out cold.

"We are too late," Harrison whispered to Castiel when he looked at the unconscious hunter in his lover's arms. "The seal had broken..."

"There's nothing we can do about that," Castiel said. "All we can do is preventing the others from breaking. Now we must take Dean and leave."

"I'm afraid you won't be taking my favourite toy anywhere," someone said from behind them.

Harrison and Castiel spun around to face the newcomer warily.

"Alastair," Castiel growled warningly when he found out who the newcomer was.

"Angel," the demon said. "You're far from home and in the company of..." Alastair paused for a moment, uncertainly assessing Harrison, "... a human. How interesting. You'll be able to tell me all about the, no doubt, fascinating events that led up to this current situation while you're being tortured on the rack." Alastair waved his hand and suddenly a group of demons were flanking them.

Castiel effortlessly conjured a shield of pure light to ward of the attacking demons as Harrison frantically began chanting the incantation that would take them back to the living world.

Alastair's eyes widened up when he sense Harrison's aura. "You—" before he could finish the sentence, man, cambion, and Seraph had disappeared from Hell.

000

Harrison woke up with a gasp which prompted a violent coughing fit. As he seemingly hacked up a lung, a warm hand settled on his back and began rubbing in soothing circles.

"Are you all right, beloved?" Castiel asked.

Harrison nodded as his coughing fit slowly subsided. "I am all right." Slowly he straightened up and retrieved the soul he had dropped upon their arrival. "Mister Winchester's soul is still intact, all we need to do now is return it to his body now..."

Castiel disappeared from the room with a flutter of wings only to return only a few seconds later, carrying the body of Dean Winchester. He gently set it down on the floor and healed the deep gouges the hellhounds had torn into his chest. Harrison then passed him then gently pulsing soul and he carefully returned it to the body, they waited tensely for a moment, then Dean took a great gasping breath as his heart once again began beating.

"It is done," Harrison sighed in relief.

Castiel move the still unconscious hunter to the guest bedroom with a flick of his wrist, before enveloping Harrison in a warm hug. "Well done, beloved," he whispered against Harrison's forehead.

"When do you think Michael will come to see how the job went?" he asked the Seraph.

"Not long. He, no doubt, already knows that the first seal had been broken, even though we managed to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell," he told Harrison.

"I hope he will at least give us a warning next time he shows up, he just about gave me a heart attack last time," he mumbled softly.

"My brother is not known for his..." Castiel's words trailed off at the sudden arrival of an angel that was definitely not Michael. He glared at the angel for a moment, wrapping his arms even tighter around Harrison. "Zachariah..."

000

Tbc...

000


	7. Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

The sound of music woke him up from unconsciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He stayed like that for about a minute or two before his eyes became wide and sat up abruptly.

'Where the hell am I right now?' he looked around the room with disbelief, because the last thing he remembered was Hell and what he had done in that damned place.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, the man put down his feet to the floor and got up from the bed. He did not know where he was and if the owner of this house was a good man or not, but all he knew he needed to be cautious. With that in his mind, the man slowly opened the door to make sure it did not create a lot of sound that would alarm the owner of the house.

He looked outside the room and went to look to either sides of the hall to make sure no one there to surprise him. After made sure it was safe and no one in the either of sides of the hall, the man got out of the room and went to the stairs. Before he climbed down the stairs, the man heard the music that he heard when woke up was coming from the first floor and it told him that someone was there. Now he was in dilemma, should he go down or searched another way to get out of the house?

Even though his instinct as a hunter told him to find another way to get out of the house, he decided to go to the first floor so he could see who had let him into their house. That, and he needed to find out how he was back to the living room when he knew he had died because of the hellhounds.

After he climbed down the stairs, the man followed the sounds until he arrived at the open-styled kitchen. There, he spotted a black-haired young man, no older than twenty years old, standing in front of the stove, stirring the soup in the pot along with hearing the soft music from his cell phone.

Because he was too focus in watching the young man he accidentally knocked over a glass on the table. Of course this made the black-haired young man turned away from his cooking to see who had done that. He blinked his emerald eyes when he saw him and the man could feel awkwardness of the situation.

A gentle smile appeared across on the young man's face. "I see you have awakened," he told the man before turned around to turn off the stove and take a bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets. "Please take a seat..."

The man hesitantly went towards the kitchen island and sat at one of the chairs. He watched the black-haired young man put the soup into the bowl and then gave it to him. He looked at the soup, only to find it was red in its colour and had meats, carrots, tomatoes, and sour cream on the top.

The young man tilted his head to the side when the man did not touch his soup before realized he was confused with the colour. "It is borscht..." he told the man, making him to look up from the soup. "It is a Russian soup, the red is from a beetroot not from a tomato. Do not worry, the taste is sweet and sour..." he smiled at the man before went to take a sweeper and a funnel to sweep the glass pieces.

Slowly the man took a sip of the borscht and hummed when the sweet and sour taste touched his tongue. After he had finished eating the soup, the man looked at the black-haired young man and asked what was in his mind. "... Who are you? And how do I get here?"

The young man looked into the man's green eyes before let out a small sigh. He threw the glass pieces into the bin and then leaned back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "My name is Harrison Baskerville, I am one of the owners of this house..." he told the man. "The reason why you are here, because my lover and I had pulled you out from Hell, Dean Winchester..."

"How... how could you do that?" Dean tightened his hold around the spoon. "There's no way you can pull me out of Hell without doing something... so how could you do that?" he looked straight into Harrison's emerald eyes.

Before Harrison could answer Dean's question, he caught the sound of flapping wings from outside the kitchen, telling him that his lover had come back from Heaven. He turned his attention from his guest to the doorway, only to find his lover was there.

"You are home early..." said Harrison to the man in the kitchen doorway.

The man took off his trench coat so he could fold it up and then put it on his right arm. "... There's nothing important..." he moved closer to Harrison and kissed him on the forehead. He blinked when he heard a hitch from someone, so he raised his face up, only to find Dean was watching them with uncomfortable look on his face.

"Ah, yes, our guest has woken up, Castiel..." he told his lover with a smile. "Nothing is wrong with him..." he then moved closer to Castiel so he could whisper, "... Physically he is good, but I do not know about his state of mind... Hell will give everyone some scars in their minds..."

Castiel only nodded his head and went to the kitchen island so he could seat at one of the chairs. He rested his chin on his right fist and stared at Dean as if he tried to find something from the man. "... You have something that you want to ask us..." he told Dean. "... Speak then... we will answer it if we can..."

Dean looked at the two of them and then asked what was in his mind. "What are you two? And how I can be here when I know I had given my soul to a crossroad demon?" he asked Castiel.

"Before I answer the first question, I ask you to keep your mind open..." said Castiel. He needed to make sure that Dean would not react badly for this connected with his lover's safety. "... I know this contrast with your instinct as a hunter, but I really want you to open up your mind here..."

From the way Castiel talked, Dean knew it meant these two men were creatures. He did not know why he did not do something when he concluded that. Maybe because of what he had done in Hell or because they did not attack him from the moment he woke up. So, yeah, he would keep his mind open until he thought they were dangerous to let alive.

"... Fine, I promise that I will keep my mind open..." he told Castiel.

Castiel looked at Harrison who nodded his head that it was all right to tell Dean about what they really were and why he was pulled out of Hell. He needed to know what he would face in the future. It would not be good if he went out without some knowledge of what he would face later.

After he got a permission from Harrison, Castiel went back to look at Dean and stood up from his seat. "All right, the first thing that you need to know is..." he put his hands into his trousers pockets, "... my name is Castiel and I'm an Angel of the Lord..."

Dean looked hard at Castiel when he said that and said, "There's no such a thing..."

Harrison giggled in amusement at Dean's answer while Castiel looked towards the ceiling in exasperation. The cambion knew it made Castiel exasperated whenever he met someone who did not believe in God and His Angels. He would always mumble about how humans needed to have more faith about God and every His creations.

"Mister Winchester, Castiel was telling the truth..." he giggled softly. "He is the real deal... he is the Angel of the Lord..."

"Don't call me Mister, that's makes me feeling old..." said Dean. "Just call me Dean is enough..." he then looked at Castiel. "If what Harrison said was true, then gives me a proof here. I want you to give me a proof that will make me believe that you're really an angel..."

Castiel looked at Dean's narrowed eyes before said, "As you wish then..."

And with that, Dean and Harrison heard a loud sound of thunder and the light started to flicker. Then a large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before they disappeared in a flash.

Dean who had been watching at the display with wide eyes turned his attention back to Castiel. "Then... why would an angel like you rescue me from Hell?" he asked the angel.

Harrison sat down on the chair and rested his chin on his right fist. "It is because good thing do happen..." he told Dean with a small smile on his face.

Dean looked at Harrison when he heard the young man's words. "Not in my experience," he told him in hard voice.

Harrison blinked when he heard the statement before his eyes became sad. "You... do not think you deserve to be saved..." he whispered softly. "It is not true, you know. Everyone deserves to be saved, even you, Dean Winchester..."

Dean needed to look away at the sympathy expression on Harrison's face. He knew the young man was not trying to pity him, but he really could not look at that expression. "The reason why you pulled me out of Hell?" he decided to ask another question to Castiel.

"Because God commanded me to pull you out of Hell..." that was a lie, it was Michael who had told him about what happened in Heaven after he became human, and that was why he and Harrison decided to take the matter into their own hands. He really loved Earth and he did not want to see it became destroyed because some angels had temper tantrums and wanted to gain God's attention back.

Dean shook his head at Castiel's explanation. God gave a damn about him that made Him to command one of His angels to pull him out from Hell? It was mind-blowing for Dean and he did not know what to say. He decided not to ask the reason why God commanded one of His angels to pull him out and turned his attention to Harrison.

"So... if he is an angel..." he pointed to Castiel, "what are you?" he asked Harrison.

At this question Castiel moved to stand behind Harrison put his arms around the young man's neck and surrounded him with invisible wings in protective manner. He did not know what Dean would do after he knew what Harrison really was, but he did not want to take a chance. He knew from Michael that his lover could not be killed by any demon-killing weapons thanked not only his had high class demon blood in his veins, but it was thanked to his human blood too.

Those two made him could not be killed by any demon-killing weapons so he did not need to feel fear of his safety. However, as Harrison's lover, he would always felt concerned towards the cambion and wanted to be always there to protect him from any harms. An instinct of an angel regarding his mate was really powerful and could not be ignored.

Castiel let out a small sigh and looked hard at Dean right in the eyes. "All right... it's true that Harrison is a creature like me too," he tightened his arms around Harrison's shoulders. "... He isn't an angel like me..." he became silent for a second. "... Harrison is a cambion, an offspring between a human and a demon or in his case, an Archdemon..."

Right after Castiel explained what Harrison was, Dean became stiff but he did not do anything for he had promised those two that he would keep his mind open even though it contrast with his instinct as a hunter. He looked at Harrison and found he did not look like a demon that he and his younger brother, Sam, met whenever they had some hunts. Harrison was more... human than the other demons... there was no indication that he was an offspring between a human and a demon.

"... How can you be existed in the first place?" Dean asked Harrison. "... From what I know, demons hate humans very much. So how can you be existed here?" he really did not understand.

Harrison fiddled with his fingers. "... My father was an Archdemon; the higher demons in Hell... he at first was like other demons did not like humans, but one day he met my mother and that was when everything change..." he explained. "... He sealed up his Archdemon side so he could live with my mother who was a human... of course even though my father had sealed his Archdemon side, it still made me born with Archdemon blood in my veins..."

"... I see..." he knew Harrison was not a bad guy but that did not mean he would not keep an eye on him. He would do that until his hunter instinct was placated. "... Any other reason why God asked you to pull me out of Hell?" he asked Castiel.

Castiel looked hard at Dean and straightened himself. "... Because you're the one who can prevent the Apocalypse from happening..." that was his only answer.

Dean choked in his breath when he heard Castiel's answer. What the hell he meant with he was the one who could prevent the apocalypse from happening? "What the hell you mean by that?" he asked the angel.

The Seraph sighed and told him about a Celestial's prophecy that had been told to every denizen of Heaven. "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break..." he told him. "... You're the first seal, Dean Winchester... you're the righteous man..."

Dean's face became pale after he heard the explanations. "No... That's not true... there's no way I'm the righteous man..." he told Castiel. "Everything I have ever done in my life not makes me righteous! You get the wrong guy!"

Harrison stood up from his chair and went to Dean. When he stood next to the older Winchester, the cambion grasped his shoulders and turned him around so he would face to face with him. "You are righteous, Dean Winchester..." the cambion told him. "... You have saved a lot of people's lives from the evil creatures... you do that not because you want a revenge for your mother like your father or for your girlfriend like your brother..." he looked at Dean in the eyes. "You do all of that because you know it is the right thing to do... There is no other reason in your heart than that..."

Castiel smiled at his lover's words and looked back at Dean. "Tell me, Dean Winchester, even if you're not the first seal and not the righteous man, will you stay silent when the apocalypse wants to happen? Will you let everyone die?" he asked the older Winchester.

Dean glared at Castiel. "Of course not!" he told the angel. "I'll make sure to find a way to stop it! There are a lot of innocents here!"

With that answer a smile appeared across Castiel's face. "And that's why you're the righteous man, Dean Winchester..." he told him gently. "Your heart is in the right track... you're soul is pure even after what you had done in Hell..."

"I..." Dean did not know what to say at Castiel's words.

Harrison smiled at Dean. "Do you think we will let you face the apocalypse alone?" he asked the older Winchester. "Castiel and I will there to help you..." he gave his right hand to Dean. "Just trust us; we will never leave you alone in this fight..."

Dean looked down at Harrison's hand and something in his heart nudged him to take his hand. He did not know if he was crazy or what, but he knew he could trust these two creatures to be there to help him fought against the apocalypse. With that in his mind, a small smile appeared on his face and he took Harrison's hand in a firm handshake.

"Now, I know that you want to see your younger brother and your father figure," Harrison looked at Dean, "but it is a night time, so it will be a good idea to meet them tomorrow morning..."

Dean wanted to protest that he needed to meet his younger brother and his father figure, but he too knew Harrison was right; tomorrow was the right time to meet them.

000

Later after eating dinner and Dean went back to the guest room, we could see Harrison and Castiel were in the private library that filled with Harrison's family books. They decided to be there so they could speak what they had in their mind without Dean knowing. It was not because they did not trust Dean, but it was because what they were going to discus was not important for Dean to know about.

"You know..." Harrison started their conversation. "... I think your Father is a little cruel, Castiel..." the Seraph looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "... A human like Dean cannot fight the Apocalypse, even with his status as Hunter..."

Castiel knew what his lover trying to say to him, it was true Dean Winchester was an experienced hunter and a Righteous Man but he was still a human. His opponents in stopping the apocalypse would be demons and some angels that wanted Lucifer to walk on earth once again.

"... It's true that he's only a human, beloved," Castiel looked at the emerald-eyed young man. "However he isn't alone, he has us to help him in this guest along with his younger brother and father figure..." he told his lover.

Harrison put his right elbow on the table next to him and rested his right cheek on the palm of his right hand. "... I cannot imagine his reaction when he knows what his brother has done after his death..." he mumbled softly under his breath.

Castiel knew what Harrison was talking about but he decided to stay silent. He could imagine the devastation on Dean's face when he found out what his younger brother had done after he died. "He will be devastated..." the Seraph looked at Harrison, "but we will be there to help him..."

Harrison nodded his head in agreement. He and Castiel would be there to help the older Winchester in his quest of stopping Lucifer from walking on earth once more. And even though they failed to stop Lucifer from escaping his cage, they would continue to help the older Winchester for it was despicable to let someone who needed help alone.

"... So... what did that Zachariah fellow wanted, Castiel?" he asked his Seraph lover.

Castiel shrugged. "He wanted me to come back to the Host, under his command..." he told Harrison. "Of course I declined for I told him that I was needed here..."

Harrison smirked a little. "... He must be furious at your answer, Castiel..." he told the Seraph. "From what I saw, he was not the type that liked his words being ignored..."

"... I don't care..." the Seraph told Harrison. "He couldn't force me to go back to the Host and leave you alone in this world..." he closed his eyes.

"Even that means you will be cut from the Host?" Harrison asked Castiel. "That will be very counterproductive, Castiel..."

Castiel looked at his cambion and smiled gently at him. "Do you think my present power is coming from Heaven, beloved?" he asked the cambion.

Harrison blinked at Castiel's words. He knew every angel got their powers from Heaven and when they were cut off from the Host, they would fall. So, why his lover did not care that happened to him? He watched the Seraph stood up from his chair to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Castiel?" he looked up to the Seraph.

"The time I became an angel once more, the source of my power was changed from Heaven to another source..." he explained. "... It looked like Father was the one who had done that, beloved..."

"He changed your power source?" the Seraph nodded his head. "So, what is it?" he needed to know his lover's source of power so he could protect it from the angels under Zachariah's command. He needed to do it so Castiel did not fall.

"Can't you guess, beloved?" he summoned his wings to the human realm and then moved one of them to Harrison's line of sight. "What do you see?" he asked the cambion.

Harrison looked at the feathers in front of his eyes and found some of feathers in the colour of red. This development made the cambion looked at Castiel once more, question in his eyes. This of course made Castiel only smiled gently and wrapped his wings around the cambion as if it was a shield to protect him from everyone that wanted to hurt him.

"I don't need the Heaven as my power source for our bond makes sure I will never fall..." he whispered to Harrison's black hair. "... You can say that now I'm really your Angel, Harrison..."

He flushed slightly at Castiel's words and turned his face away from the Seraph so he could not see it. A small smile appeared on his face when he sensed a kiss been placed on top of his head once more. "... Love you..." he whispered to the Seraph.

Castiel only smiled at those words and gave Harrison another gentle kiss on top of his head.

000

Tomorrow morning, after cleaning himself and eating breakfast, Dean Winchester was standing outside the gates of Singer Salvage, the house of his father figure, Bobby Singer, with Harrison Baskerville standing next to him. It was only Harrison with him for his lover, Castiel, was needed in Heaven so he could not go with them.

The older Winchester looked at the fence, only to find it was covered by what would appear as series of handmade iron decorations. The decorations were all protective symbols to keep out demons from walking into the house. "Wow... this one hell of art project..." he whispered under his breath.

Harrison looked at the fence and nodded his head in agreement. "... Yes... it is very effective defence against the demonic..." he told the older Winchester.

"... Can you get inside, Harrison?" asked Dean. "With a half of your blood is a demonic... can you get in?"

Harrison looked at the fence. "... I am a cambion," he told Dean. "... My human blood will make sure these symbols do not have any power over me. Before we come inside, does this Bobby fellow live together with someone?" he needed to ask this because he could sense two persons inside the house thanked to their life forces which were their blood.

"No, Bobby doesn't live with someone, he lives alone. Why you ask me that?" he asked the cambion.

"... I sensed two live forces in the house... if one of them is Bobby Singer, then who the second one is?" he asked the older Winchester.

Happiness appeared on Dean's face when he heard Harrison's question. "It must be Sam!" he said happily. "Come on, we need to see them!"

However Dean could not go inside because the gate was locked tight. When Harrison found this, he simply touched the gate and it unlocked and swung open, then after they went through the gate, the cambion relocked it. They walked towards the house and Dean could not help but he felt a bit nervous. He did not know what would his family would react when they saw him standing here, alive, when he had been sent to Hell because of a deal.

The two of them stopped walking when a deep throated bark could be heard by them and Dean realized it was Rumsfeld, Bobby's loyal dog. With a grin the older Winchester knelt down when he saw the giant male black dog, who had stopped being hostile when he saw Dean.

"Hello, boy," Dean greeted the dog and was slobbered all over by the big canine. "Did you miss me? Oh, yes you did..." after he gave the dog a proper belly rubs, he looked at Harrison. "Rumsfeld, say hi to Harrison. Harrison, this Rumsfeld, he is Bobby's loyal guard dog..."

The dog and Harrison were looking at each other. The cambion did not move or do anything when the dog went towards him to sniff on his shoes and gloved hands. He was surprised when the dog suddenly stood up on his hind legs and draped his paws over the cambion's shoulders and licked his cheek several times before jumping back down and running back towards the house, tall wagging excitedly the whole way.

Dean chuckled at Harrison's stunned expression. "It looked as if you never have a dog before..." he said to Harrison.

The cambion wiped the slobber off his face. "... That's because I never have a pet dog before..." it was true, the only pet that he had in the past was Hedwig, but she had died to protect him from those betrayers. To this day he did not want to have another pet because for him Hedwig was the only one for him.

At Harrison's words, Dean's expression changed to melancholy. But that expression changed to a slight guarded expression when he heard a sound of shotgun being readied from behind him. He then let a wide smile to appear on his face and turned around to give his father figure a wave. "Hey Bobby!" he greeted the old man.

"Dean?" Bobby's face went white. "I don't—"

Dean grinned at the older male and took a step forward; he did not feel surprise when his father figure's face turned to rage. He knew the old male did not believe he was the real Dean Winchester for all he knew, as a hunter, he was a demon that wore Dean's body.

Harrison, who had been watching, saw the older male's intent to pull the trigger and used his power to control his movement. With a wave of his hand, the man's arms were shot upwards so the barrel was pointed upside as the shot went off. Sounds from behind him altered Harrison that there was someone and he stumbled forward slightly when he sensed something sharp penetrated his back, but he did not flinch at the blow or at the blood that drenched his coat.

"Sammy, stop!" Dean pleaded as he found the one who had attacked Harrison was his younger brother, Sam Winchester. "Stop it! It's really me!" he grabbed Sam's arm and wrenched it behind his back in an attempt to subdue him.

"Stop this pointless attack!" Harrison demanded, still keeping Bobby under his power, to Sam who was trying to free himself from Dean's hold. **"I SAID ENOUGH!"** he let his demonic side came out a little so these two stopped fighting them.

"I'm not a shape-shifter or a revenant," Dean said at the two mean. "It's really me, Dean Winchester..."

"Prove it!" Sam Winchester demanded while breathing hard along with hoping it was true.

"Fine!" he turned to Harrison, who was pulling a knife from his back. "Harrison, give me the knife..." the cambion looked up and arched his eyebrow at the request. "They aren't going to believe us without any proves..."

Harrison sighed at the words and knew Dean was right. With that, he handed the knife over to the older Winchester after wiping it clean of his blood.

"Just... just look..." Dean carefully sliced his forearm, making sure to not hit a vein. Blood dripped from the wound and Sam stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope. Before Dean could look up from the wound on his forearm, he and Harrison were splashed with holy water from behind. With a sigh he looked at Bobby and glared at the man who was holding a large flask in his right hand. "I'm not a demon either, you know... neither is Harrison..."

It was true, Harrison was not a demon but a cambion, a creature that born from a demon and a human parents.

"Well he sure as hell isn't human..." Bobby said, looking at the both of them.

Harrison knew if he told these men what he truly was; they would try to stop him from helping Dean in his quest. He could not let that to happen. So with that in his mind, Harrison decided to tell them his title in the supernatural world. He knew as hunters, they would know what he was after he told them his title.

The cambion crossed his arms before told them what he was in the supernatural world. "I am the Blood Sorcerer..." he knew his title had a meaning among the mundane and magical hunters. And he did not need to feel disappointed, after he told them his title; the younger Winchester pulled Dean away and Bobby Singer pointed his shotgun at him.

"The Blood Sorcerer?" hissed Bobby. "A witch that can control blood to do anything that they want?" he asked the emerald-eyed young man.

Harrison sighed at the term and mumbled under his breath, "I am not a witch... I am a wizard..."

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't shoot you right in the head for coming here..." Sam said to Harrison.

Dean pulled away from Sam and stood next to Harrison. "Enough! Harrison isn't a bad person, he was one of two people who had pulled me out of Hell!" he told Sam and Bobby.

"Dean... this is a man that had made a contract with a high demon so he could have a power to control over blood!" Sam told his older brother. "He's dangerous!"

"He's dangerous only to the people or creatures that want to hurt his loved ones!" Dean countered. "He never touches innocents!"

"Dean," Harrison called the older Winchester, making the man looked at him. "I do not care if they see me as a good guy or a bad guy. We have more important thing to discuss with them..."

Dean knew Harrison was right. There was something more important thing to talk about with them then a fact that Harrison was the Blood Sorcerer. "You're right, Harrison..." he then looked back at Sam and Bobby. "Listen there something bad will happen if we don't talk about it..."

"What Dean wants to say is... Heaven denizens have walked on earth once more to stop the apocalypse from happening..." Harrison said to the two men bluntly.

000

Tbc...

000


	8. Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

The next day we could see the Winchesters and their father figure, Bobby Singer, went to the house that belonged to one of Bobby's friends. The reason why they went to meet her was because they wanted to ask her help about the so-called 'angel' that had rescued Dean from Hell with the Blood Sorcerer.

Of course Dean had tried to make them let it go but the two were stubborn and would not stop until they got the answer they needed. With a deep sigh the eldest Winchester let his two precious people in the world to lead him to their helper.

"Bobby!"

Dean looked up only to find a woman with a long, dark brown curly hair, looking to be in her thirties, opening the door of the house they went and smiling at them. It made Dean arched his eyebrow.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby told the woman.

"So, these boys?" she asked him.

"Yes," he looked at the Winchesters. "Sam, Dean, this Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state," he introduced her to the brothers.

"Bobby..." Dean looked at his father figure. "I don't think this is a good idea..." he had a feeling later everything would plunge to chaos if this woman decided to read him.

"Come on, Dean, we need to know if what the Blood Sorcerer said to us was true or not..." Sam looked at his older brother. "We need to know is this 'angel' a big deal or not... we need to be cautious..."

With a sigh Dean decided to let them do whatever they wanted to do for he knew even though he explained it until his face became blue, they still would not believe that Castiel was a real angel. In their minds at this moment was, the Blood Sorcerer or Harrison was the one who had pulled Dean's soul and the so-called angel was his pet.

"So... what will you do?" Dean decided to ask Pamela.

"Well, I just want to get a sneak peak at it... like a crystal ball without the crystal..." Pamela explained.

'What?' a frown appeared on Dean's face. '... She wants to get a sneak peak at Castiel?' from what he learned from Harrison, an angel like Castiel had a true from that made from the light of God, that meant humans could not see it. If there was a human that wanted to look at the true form of an angel, something bad would happen to them.

Pamela started to spread a black tablecloth that covered in symbols over a small table. The older Winchester knew he needed to stop the woman before something bad happened to her because of her decision to look at Castiel's true form.

"I think... I think we need to stop now..." Dean told the others. "We should let this go... My guts tell me this is a bad idea..."

Sam looked at Dean. "Come on, Dean, we need to know if this 'angel' is a real angel or a demon that disguised itself to look like an angel..." he told the older Winchester. "We cannot believe what the Blood Sorcerer had told us yesterday..."

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby. "I don't understand why you two dislike Harrison... he's nice..." he told them.

"Are you crazy, Dean?" Sam looked at Dean with surprise on his face. "He's the Blood Sorcerer! He's a witch that has a contract with a high-class demon!"

'... No... He isn't a witch and his power isn't from a contract with a high-class demon... he's cambion and that means his power is his own...' those what he wanted to tell his younger brother and father figure, but he could not for it was not his right to tell someone what Harrison really was.

With a sigh Dean sat down on one of the chairs around the table. He knew he needed to do something before Pamela started the ritual to take a peak of Castiel. With that in his mind, the older Winchester put his right hand inside his right pocket where a calling crystal that Harrison had given to him yesterday.

He grasped the crystal tightly into his fist and waited for the crystal to emit a heat. If that happened it meant Harrison had sensed Dean and would come to help him. He was relieved not too long the crystal became emitted a light heat and it meant Harrison knew that Dean needed his help at this moment.

"Okay, take each others' hands," Pamela told the three men. "Now, I need to touch something that our 'angel' had touched..."

Reluctantly Dean rolled up his sleeve until Castiel's hand-mark visible for everyone in the room. He stiffened a little when the woman touched the mark and started the ritual. Now Dean became more anxious, he needed Harrison to appear right now to make sure this woman would not be hurt in the end.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," she started to chant.

Dean looked towards the television in the corner of the room when it flickered on to show static. His hand twitched with anxiousness for he knew Pamela succeed having a contact with Castiel.

"Castiel?" Dean turned when Pamela uttered the name of Harrison's lover. "No, sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy!"

"I... I think we need to stop now..." Dean looked around the room, hoping for Harrison to appear at right now.

"It's going to be all right," said Pamela to the older Winchester.

Sam looked at his older brother. "Stop fidgeting, Dean..." he told the green-eyed male. "We need to know what this 'angel' really is..."

"I command you to show me your face!" and the room started to shake along with the table.

Bobby looked at Pamela then to Dean. "I think Dean is right... we should stop now..." the man told Pamela, fearing something bad was going to happen.

"I almost got it," Pamela told the three men. "I command you, show me your face!"

"STOP PRYING!" Harrison yelled at the woman when he appeared in the room, along with sending an invisible force to the table, scattering the candles. The impact of the force made the contact Pamela had with Dean's shoulder broke.

Dean was thankful that Harrison had come when everything started to become dangerous. He looked at the cambion with gratitude before disappeared when Sam abruptly stood up from his seat and went to Harrison. He groaned in annoyance at his younger brother's stubbornness and stood up from his seat so he could stop him before he did something regretful.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam demanded at the green-eyed young man. "We're nearly seeing the real 'angel' of yours! So why did you stop us?"

Harrison looked at Sam right in the eyes before hissed dangerously. "I stopped all of you because if I let this continued, that woman's eyes would burn out from trying to see Castiel's true form!" he poked Sam's chest harshly. "Your brother had told you to stop pursuing this foolishness but you didn't want to listen! You should thankful that I arrived right before her eyes were burn out because of my mate's true form!"

"Enough!" Bobby's voice made the two stopped fighting. "Stop fighting! We need to help Pamela not bickering like children!"

With a sigh Harrison moved to where the woman was and kneeled beside her. He was relieved when he found out that the woman's eyes were only wounded not burned out. He had come right the moment she nearly saw Castiel's true form. If he came a second late, this woman would get his eyes burned out from his mate's grace.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked Harrison.

"... She is going to be all right..." he told Dean. "... Her eyes still intact, they were only wounded because she caught a small flicker of Castiel's true form..." he looked at the older Winchester. "... You need to send her to the hospital to make sure her eyes heal nicely..."

Dean nodded in understanding. "... Hey..." Harrison looked at the older Winchester. "Thanks for coming when I called you..."

Harrison chuckled a little. "I gave you that crystal so you could call me whenever you need my help, Dean..." he told the older Winchester. "... However, if you need Castiel's help, you can pray to him..."

"Pray?" Dean looked at Harrison with confusion on his face.

Harrison smiled. "He's an angel, to let him know that you need his help is with praying to him..." after he said that, the cambion teleported himself from the room in a swirl of blood.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his older brother.

Dean shook his head and took Pamela into his arms so he could put her into the impala and then took her to the hospital, where she would be treated for her wounds. "Come, we need to take her to the hospital before her wounds were infected..."

000

Harrison reappeared in the bedroom of his and his mate's house, only to find the said Seraph sitting on the bed with his head down. The cambion felt sad when he saw the hunched figure of his mate. He knew the Seraph felt guilty for nearly burning that woman's eyes. However, he knew it was not Castiel's fault, he had tried to warm the woman and make her stopped whatever she did, but she was very stubborn and it gave her a nearly dire consequence.

"Castiel," Harrison walked closer to his mate.

Castiel looked up at Harrison with distraught expression on his face. "I tried to make her stop looking, beloved," he told the cambion.

"I know..." he knelt in front of the Seraph to touch his cheeks and pulled his face closer to his so their foreheads were touching. "I am the one who need to be blamed..." he told the Seraph.

Castiel shook his head. "No, you're not the one who needs to be blamed. You had come right the moment she nearly saw all of my true form..." he told the cambion.

Harrison nodded in understanding. "Now... what do you want to do, Castiel?" he asked the Seraph.

"Now?" the Seraph pulled Harrison onto his lap. "Now... all I need to do is seeing them..." he told the cambion.

"... Be careful around Dean's younger brother, Sam Winchester..." he informed the Seraph. "... I sense something bad from him... something that unnatural..."

Castiel kissed the top of his mate's head and whispered softly, "I'm going to be careful, beloved..."

000

Then in the middle of the night at the same day after Harrison had rescued that woman Pamela from having her eyes burned out for trying took a peak of his mate's true form, we could see the emerald-eyed cambion stood in front of a snarling demon with a bored look on his face.

The cambion really did not understand why every demon he met always thought they were superior to mortals. It was true demons more powerful than mortals because all demons have supernatural power while not every mortal have supernatural power. However, mortals knew how to exorcise demons back to Hell and that gave them some advantages towards demons.

Their stupidities made Harrison grateful that his father, who was a high-class demon, let himself to fall in love with his mother, a mortal and a real witch. That was one of the reasons why Harrison vowed to protect the innocent humans from demons that wanted to see them dead or became their slaves for eternity.

His attention soon caught by a roar from the demon that he faced. He looked at the demon, only to find he leaped towards him with an intention of stabbing him in the chest. The cambion let out a sigh and raised his blood sword so the claws did not touch his face. When those two pushing against each other, Harrison kicked the demon straight on his chin, making him shot up to the air because of the impact. Without wasting another time, Harrison leaped towards the demon and then beheaded him.

After he had done that, the cambion watched with emotionless eyes as the demon's body lit up in fire. He watched the body reduced to ashes before blew away by the wind. After he had made sure there was no other demon in the area, Harrison dismissed his blood sword and walked away from there. He arched his eyebrow when he sensed the bracelet with the same crystal that he gave to Dean started became warm. That was a sign that Dean wanted him to come.

He brushed some of his hair from his eyes before then teleported to where Dean was. When he appeared to where Dean was, Harrison blinked at what he found in front of him; runes that would keep creatures inside. He too spotted some runes that would keep a demon inside, but fortunately for Harrison because of his human blood, that runes did not have any effect toward him.

"... What are you doing?" he smirked inwardly when Sam and Bobby jumped in surprise.

Dean, for he was the one who had called Harrison, did not jump in surprise at the cambion sudden appearance in the living room. "These two want to meet with your mate, Harrison," he told the cambion. "They still cannot believe that Castiel is a good honest angel, not a demon's pet."

Harrison crossed his arms and looked straight into these two men's eyes. "... How I can make you two realize that my mate and I are not going to hurt Dean or any of you?" he tilted his head to the side a little.

"Summon him here," Sam crossed his arms. "We want to see if he is really an angel or not..."

The cambion sighed at the stubbornness of the younger Winchester. He knew Sam was the most religious of the Winchester brothers but because of all those craps that happened to him, he slowly started to not believe what his religion said.

"... Fine, I will call him..." after he said that the cambion went to the window on the left side of the room and contacted Castiel via their bond. /Castiel, do you hear me?/ he asked the Seraph.

Not long after he asked that question, he immediately received an answer from the Seraph. /Yes, I hear you, beloved,/ he told the cambion. /What is it?/

/The younger Winchester and Bobby Singer want you to meet them... they still not believe with the fact that you really an angel.../ said Harrison. /They really stubborn even after Dean told them in person./

The cambion could sense a sigh from the Seraph. /I will be there now.../ a second after he said that, the sound of flapping wings could be heard in the room, along with the appearance of a man with windblown black hair, wearing a white button-up shirt, and a dark blue tie with a beige trench coat thrown over the ensemble.

"Hello," Harrison greeted his mate when he appeared in the living room of Bobby's house.

"Hey," Castiel smiled at Harrison before turned his attention to Sam and Bobby. "... So, the two of you still cannot believe what my mate and Dean had told you about what I was?" he tilted his head. "I assure you, it's true..."

Sam glared at Castiel and crossed his arms. "Then show us the proof that you really an angel..." he challenged the Seraph.

Castiel sighed and looked at Harrison who was smiling at the Seraph. The Seraph closed his eyes and with that, everyone in the room heard a loud sound of thunder and the light started to flicker. Then a large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before they disappeared in a flash.

Harrison smiled at the disbelief and astonishment on Sam's and Bobby's faces. He knew his mate at least had made sure they knew he was not a demon's pet but something else. He then turned his attention to Dean, who was leaning against his chair with his arms crossed.

Sam looked at Castiel right in the eyes and asked, "What's the reason that made you and your lover rescued Dean from hell?"

Castiel put his hands into his coat pockets. "Didn't Harrison tell you the reason why we pull your brother from Hell?" he asked the younger Winchester.

"Yes," he crossed his arms. "However, I want to hear it from your own mouth the reason you two did that..."

The Seraph felt annoyed at the dismissal that the younger Winchester showed towards Harrison. He knew the reason why the younger Winchester dismissed Harrison was because his status as the Blood Sorcerer, a bane for every hunters because of the rumour of him one of the witches; a person that sold their souls to demons to gain powers.

"... You still not believe Harrison when he told you he wasn't a bad person..." Castiel said with narrowed eyes.

"How we can believe him when we know he is the Blood Sorcerer?" Sam asked Castiel. "We know he is a witch that has a contract with a demon to gain his power over blood."

Harrison snorted in amusement when he heard those words. He always felt amused when the hunters that he met started to accuse him as a witch for his power over blood, when in truth that power he had from the day he was born to this world.

Dean sighed at Sam's stubbornness and decided to tell the younger Winchester the truth about Harrison. Well not about his status as the Cambion, but about the power he wield was his own not from a contract with a demon. "Sam, Harrison's power isn't from having a contract with a demon, he has that power from the day he was born to this world..." he explained.

"You trust him?" Sam looked at Dean with disbelief. "You always hate witches and now you believe him?" he pointed to the emerald-eyed young man.

"If you not believe him and my mate..." Harrison rested his chin on his fist. "You can examine me..." he looked at the younger Winchester with half-lidded eyes.

Sam looked at Bobby, who nodded his head, and took a short iron chains so he could wrap it around Harrison's wrist. If he really a witch that gained his power from a contract with a demon, the iron chains would make sure he could not use his power, but if he still could use his power that meant his power was his own.

"Are you sure about this, beloved?" Castiel asked the cambion.

"If this can make them stop thinking I am some kind of demonic witch, then so be it..." he told his mate before gave his right hand to Sam so the younger Winchester could wrap the iron chains around his wrist.

"Now... let us see if what you told us is true or not..." Sam said to the emerald-eyed cambion.

Harrison looked at the iron chains around his wrist for a second before lazily waved his hand, summoning a small wave of blood into the thin air. Then with another lazy hand wave, the blood transformed into a dagger before vaporized back into its liquid state so he could dismiss it away.

"So..." Harrison looked at Sam with a mocking expression. "... Now you realize what Castiel and your brother had told you were true... I never have a contract with a demon so that means my power is my own... so you need to stop call me a witch, that is not a real term for my kind..." his emerald eyes started glowing softly.

Bobby nodded in acceptance after he saw how Harrison still could perform his power even with iron chains around his wrist. If he really a witch that had a contract with a demon, he should not have any access to his power when iron chains were around his wrist. Maybe he was from a kind that the hunters in America never heard before.

"Fine, your power is your own, not from a demon," Sam said to Harrison. "Then what do you mean by your kind?" even though he still did not trust him fully, the younger Winchester felt intrigued with what he said about his kind.

Harrison leaned against his seat with his arms crossed. "There are communities that filled with people that have powers inside them, without sacrificing someone or making contracts with demons. Because their powers cannot be rationalized everyone start to call it magic..." he did not care if he telling them about the Wizarding worlds, the statue of secrecy was not applied to him and that was thanked to his status as a cambion.

"Then why we've never seen them before?" Dean asked Harrison.

The cambion snorted at the question. "... What do you think that make them do not want the mundane know about their existence?" he asked the older Winchester. "I still remember the time when people around Europe and America prosecute innocents for witchcraft..."

"Witchcraft trials... Salem Witchcraft Trials..." Sam looked at Harrison. "Is that the reason why they don't want to have anything with the mundane?"

Harrison only shrugged his shoulders. "You already know the answer, so I do not need to say anything..." he then rested his elbow on his knee and put his chin on his fist. "I think we have another important thing to discuss than about the world where natural born wizards and witches exist..."

Castiel nodded his head. "Harrison is right; we need to talk about what will happen later..." he sat down on one of the chairs. "Now, the reason why we pulled Dean out of Hell because the prophecy about Apocalypse is going to start..."

"What do you mean by Apocalypse?" Bobby asked the Seraph.

It was Dean who decided to answer Bobby's question, "It means what it means, Bobby... The End of the World is going to start and that's because the first seal to Lucifer's cage had broken..." now a feeling of guilt came into Dean's heart at the realization he was the first seal and he had broken in Hell.

When Harrison spotted the guilt expression on the older Winchester's face, the cambion stood up from his chair and went to stand beside Dean. When he was next to the older Winchester, the cambion gave him a hard slap on the back of his head. This, of course, made Dean yelped not only in pain but in surprise too. He looked at Harrison with a bewilderment expression on his face.

"Stop thinking everything is your fault..." Harrison told the older Winchester. "What happened back then was not your fault. So stop blaming yourself..." he raised his right hand. "If you still continue to blame yourself for something that is not your fault, I will smack you on the back of your head until you realize it..."

Castiel chuckled at his mate's bluntness. It was true; his mate really did not like it when someone started to blame themselves for something that was not their faults. The reason why he disliked that kind of people it was because they reminded him of his past self, right when he still did not know about his real heritage.

When he still did not know Dumbledore's plan and his friends' betrayals, Harrison would always blame himself for the dead of many in the magical world. But after he found out the truth, he now knew their deaths were not his fault, but the people who had played him like a living doll.

'Well... one day I will meet with these people and when that day comes, I will make sure to deliver some punishment for them...' Castiel smiled a little at those thoughts.

Dean looked at Castiel. "... There's something that I still don't understand..." he told the Seraph. "If angels are real, then why we never heard or see them?"

The Seraph looked to the ceiling of the room and answered the question, "Well, for the truth, some of us are walking among humans but we make sure they never realize our appearances in their lives..." he tilted his head to the side a little. "It will be a very counterproductive if they realize our existences among them..."

Harrison nodded his head at Castiel's statement. "What Castiel said was true; I only met two of them..." he counted with his fingers. "The first one is a secret for he asked us to never reveal his identity until the time is right, and the second one is an angel with a name Zachariah..." a scowl appeared on Harrison's face when he said that name. "For the truth, beside Castiel and the secret angel and his garrisons, I know all the angels are bloody bastards..."

"Harrison..." Castiel scolded his mate. He knew the cambion was right but he more preferred if his mate did not curse.

"What?" Harrison exclaimed. "Beside you and our allies, every angel that I met really was bastards with wings."

"But..." Harrison and Castiel looked at the younger Winchester. "Aren't the angels to be these... heavenly good creatures?" he asked them.

When the two heard the question, they needed to stop themselves from laughing silly. They did not understand why humans always thought that angels were like some babies with wings, halos, and harps. Their true forms were not like that! Some of them were like mythical animals, normal animals, or even like humans. There were no babies as their true forms.

Castiel shook his head. "Sam Winchester," he started, "Please read the Revelation once more. We're the warriors of God, not some baby with wings, halos, and playing harps all day in the clouds like you always imagine..."

"That means... God is real?" Dean decided to ask the ultimate question. "If He's real, then why He never there for His own creations?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"God had created something that we know as Free Will... that means God cannot interfere in his creations' lives..." Harrison explained. "Well... not if He knows nothing good will happen if He does not interfere..."

"And this 'apocalypse' isn't something important?" Dean looked at Harrison as if asking him to answer. "Is He doesn't care if His creations gone?"

Harrison smiled at Dean's question. "Of course not, God cares about all of his creations," he told the older Winchester. "The reason why He does not interfere is because He believes that we can stop it..."

What Harrison said was true; God would not interfere with this apocalypse for He trusted them to stop it even though the first seal had broken. Beside, in Harrison's mind, the apocalypse that would happen was not the true apocalypse. For him the real apocalypse was when everything coming to the end; the stars and the planets would disappear, and every creature beside God Himself would die without any exception. Well, maybe except the denizens of Heaven, Eden, and Hell, for those three would be the places where the souls would go when the TIME came.

"If God really believes that we, mere humans, can stop the apocalypse, then why the hell He asks me, a man who had tortured souls to do his crusader works?" Dean asked Harrison.

Harrison sighed at the self-loathing words that came out from Dean's mouth and gently patted him on the head. Of course his action made everyone, except Castiel, looked at him as he had done something strange. Well, he could pat Dean's head like a child because even though he looked younger than Dean, he was older than the Winchester firstborn. A peek of sending himself back ten years to the past when his age was seventeen years old.

"Listen to me... whatever you had done back in Hell was not your fault..." he told Dean. "... Hell is a place where the souls are forced to do bad things and even the souls do not want to do it, the demons there will torture them until they break completely..."

"But, if that time I did not break apart, then the first seal would never break..." Dean told Harrison. "I'm the one who have started the apocalypse..."

"No!" Castiel stopped Dean from his self-loathing words. "The apocalypse will not be started until the last seal is broken... even if the first seal is broken but the last seal never broken, then everything is going to be all right..."

Harrison smiled when he saw the Seraph tried to make Dean saw it was not his fault the first seal was broken. However that smile disappeared when he saw flickers of disappointment and anger on Sam and at that moment the cambion realized the younger Winchester blamed Dean for this apocalypse thing.

'I need to keep my eyes on him...' Harrison thought when he looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. '... He needs to realize everything that happens now is not his older brother's fault...'

"Not only that, even your strong in your human life, your torturer is Alistair, a demon that specialized in torturing the souls until they break..." Castiel explained.

"All right, we need to stop this conversation for later," Bobby said to the four. "I have something to be investigated and need your helps," he looked at the Winchesters before to Harrison and Castiel. "You two want to come with us?"

Castiel declined the offer for he needed to go back to his garrison for they must be needed his help in defeating some demons that wanted to destroy the seals. Harrison was the same for he needed to find the corrupted souls so he could send them to Hell but he told Bobby that he would come if they needed his help.

"See you later, Dean Winchester," after Castiel said that, he disappeared from the living room with a sound of flapped wings.

Harrison patted Dean's head once more and said, "See you, Dean," after that he too disappeared from the living room in a swirl of blood.

000

Now we could see Harrison reappeared in front of a house that his servant informed him emitted some kind of strange aura. With a frown on his face he let his power to wash over the area, trying to sense if what his servant was true or not. He blinked when he sensed some kind of power from the house, so with that he went to the front door and knocked it.

When there was no one opened the door, he touched the door handle and became still a little when it open without any efforts. With alert in his mind, Harrison walked inside and that was when a familiar magic aura assaulted his sense.

'There is no way they are here...' Harrison thought with a frown.

In the living room, Harrison found three dead bodies that soon he recognized as the family that lived here. With a slight dread in his heart, Harrison walked to the male and examined the body to see the reason why he died. He really hoped the reason why the man died was not what he thought in the first place.

After examining all of the bodies, Harrison took a deep breath. They were killed by the same method, the same method that had killed his parents in the past. Slowly he stood up, still looking at the bodies on the floor with a blank expression. He knew that someday his past would come back to haunt him, but he never thought they would come back when he head an important assignment from Archangel Michael.

The family had been killed by a killing curse.

/Harrison? Beloved, what happened?/ Castiel's voice appeared in his mind. /I can sense your uneasiness from here. What happened?/

Harrison did not know what to say to the Seraph. He knew if he told Castiel what he found here, the Seraph would become more protective and that was not a good idea for his own assignment. However, if he did not tell him, the Seraph would find about this later and then scolded him for not telling him about this fact.

/Castiel, I have a bad news.../ he told the Seraph.

Castiel did not say anything for a moment when Harrison said those words. /What is that, beloved?/ he asked the cambion.

/My servant informed me something fishy happened in a house not too far from where Bobby Singer's live. Curious, I decided to investigate it,/ he started to explain. /What I found was a family that had been killed by a natural born wizard.../

When the Seraph did not say anything after he told him the news, Harrison started to feel slightly nervous.

/I'm so going to lock you up, Harrison.../ those were the words that the Seraph told him.

Harrison snorted. /Castiel, you know it is going to be a useless thing to do,/ he told him softly. /You know me, if you locked me down, I will try to find a way out so I can help you stop this apocalypse thing./

Castiel sighed. /I understand.../ he told the cambion. /I'm not going to lock you up, beloved. However, please be careful out there, I don't want those people hurt you for your status as a cambion.../

Harrison smiled softly at his mate's understanding. /I know, I will be careful.../

After Castiel had stopped their conversations, Harrison walked out from the house for he did not want he became a suspect for murders if someone called a police. When he was far away from the house, the crystal on his wrist warmed up, a sign that Dean wanted his help. Without wasting another time the cambion went to where Dean at this moment.

When he arrived in the place where Dean was at this moment, he saw something unusual and that was Dean fighting against a spirit that really wanted him dead. Without thinking too much, Harrison moved towards the spirit and then banished it back to whatever it came from.

"Hey, are you all right?" he gave his hand to the older Winchester.

Dean coughed a little and stood up with Harrison's help. After sure everything was all right, he thanked the cambion. "Thank you for helping me, Harrison..." the cambion only waved his hand. "Come, we need to help Sam..." he walked out the door.

Harrison followed Dean and when they arrived to where the younger Winchester was, they found he too was attacked by a spirit. Harrison did not need to go there to save Sam for Dean decided to take care of it, he shot the spirit with rock salt bullets until it disappeared.

"Shit, what happened here?" Dean asked in exasperation. "Why the spirits of the people that died in our hunts haunting us like this?"

Harrison did not know what to say about Dean's question, but he knew the Winchesters needed to go back to Bobby's house. "Dean, go back to Mister Singer's house, I have a feeling that some of the spirits from his past will attack him like you two..." he told him.

Dean nodded in agreement and then ran to the Impala with his brother.

After the Winchesters had gone from the abandoned warehouse, Harrison watched with disinterest when the people that he had killed appeared in front of him. He only tilted his head to the side when the spirits started to accuse him as a cold-blood killer. Whomever that had decided to raise them back did not know him. He did not feel any regret in taking a mortal's life as long he or she was one of those abominations.

With a sigh, Harrison raised two of his fingers in front of his face and started to chant a spell. When he was chanting the spell, his blood slowly started to take an image of magic circle around the spirits. He looked at them straight in the eyes before flicked his two fingers towards them, activating the magic circle to send them back to where they belonged, which was Hell.

'Whoever that had decided to raise those spirits really does not know me...' thought Harrison. 'He or she must be thinking I will be like the Winchesters, feeling guilty for cannot safe the innocents in the hunts. As long as the one who died in my hands is an abomination, I never going to feel any regret.'

After making sure there was no any spirits in the place, Harrison teleported himself back to the Salvage Yard.

000

"So, all of those spirits are the people that we used to know?" Dean looked at Bobby.

Harrison was leaning against the wall, watching the hunters who right now in a very serious conversation with each other. For the truth when he came to the Salvage Yard and found out that Bobby had been attacked by spirits from his past, he soon realized this was a result from one of the broken seals.

"Not just the one we know, Dean," Sam told his brother. "There are some of the people that we couldn't save back then..."

Dean looked at Harrison. "Do you know what the hell that happen right now, Harrison?" he asked the cambion.

Harrison did not answer Dean's question; he went to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book from there. After he flipped the pages for a while, he put the book on the table so everyone could see what he had found there.

"Hey, this is the mark that I saw at Meg's hand," Dean exclaimed.

"Read the page if you want to know what that mark is," Harrison told them before went to stand next to the window.

The hunters decided to read the page that Harrison had pointed to them. Their eyes slowly became wide with disbelief at the context of the page. After they had finished reading the page, they looked at Harrison, who now leaning on the wall.

"You want to tell us that the symbol we had seen at Meg's hand was the Mark of Witnesses?" Sam asked Harrison.

Harrison nodded his head. "Yes, Samuel. The mark that you and Dean had seen on Meg's hand was the Mark of Witnesses..." he explained. "All of those spirits, they were forced to rise from their eternal slumber. They woke up in agony and that made them to become like some rabid dogs," he closed his eyes. "So, it can be said all of this is not their faults. Someone had raised them... on purpose."

"This is like..." Bobby went to look at the book and flipped the pages until he found what he was searching for. "Just as I thought, this is one of the signs from that ancient prophecy."

"What? What ancient prophecy?" Dean asked.

Harrison crossed his arms. "An ancient prophecy from the Book of Revelations," his answer made the hunters turned their attentions to him. "This is one of those sign..." he closed his eyes.

"What sign?" now Dean started to feel afraid at the serious look on Harrison's face.

"The event that you all experience right now is what we call the Rising of the Witnesses," Harrison explained. "It is one of the signs of the apocalypse..."

Now when they heard that this was one of the signs of the apocalypse, Dean looked at Bobby. "Bobby! How do we get out from all of this without dying a gruesome and painful death?" he asked the man. "You have any clues?"

Bobby became silent for a while to ponder Dean's question. "There's a spell," he told them, putting a paper on the table so everyone could look at it. "This spell can send the Witnesses back to rest."

Harrison read what was in the paper to memorize the spell. "You have the ingredients for this spell?" he asked the hunter.

"Yeah, everything that we need to perform the ritual is in the house... but with the spirits on the loose..." Bobby trailed off.

Harrison arched his eyebrow at Bobby, telling the older hunter if he forgot who was with them right now. With only wave of his hand, Harrison summoned the ingredients for the ritual but not without arching another eyebrow at one illegal drug there. "Opium? Really?" he asked Bobby.

"Hey, all of these are the ingredients for the spell!" Bobby exclaimed to the cambion. "Do you want to protest?"

Harrison only raised his hands and a smile on his face. "Well," he said softly. "I think I'll become a decoy to make sure the three of you can perform the spell without any distraction."

"Are you sure it will be all right to do it alone, Harrison?" Dean asked the cambion. "There are a lot of angry spirits out there."

Harrison smiled at Dean's concern towards him, even it was unnecessary. As a cambion and a soul mate of a Seraph, he was immune to any supernatural influences. With a wave to the hunters, Harrison teleported to the outside, only to arch his eyebrow at the angry spirits that surrounding the house.

A small smirk appeared across Harrison's face. "Well this is going to be so much fun, yes?" his emerald eyes started to glow red.

000

"Now, all we need to do right now is put the ingredients into the fire?" Dean asked the others while looking at the bowl in his hands.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah and we need to hurry, Dean, because Harrison is holding them out from the house for us and we don't want something bad happens to him, don't we?" he asked the Winchesters.

Dean and Sam nodded at Bobby's words. After made sure the ingredients were mixed right, everyone walked out from the panic room with Dean holding the bowl. They decided to go to the reading room where the fireplace was. After they arrived in the room, Bobby started to open the spell book and read the spell there.

Suddenly a strong wind started blowing in the room and that made everyone realized some of the spirits succeeded to loose from Harrison's power. With that Bobby started to chan once more, intending to finish the spell before the spirits came inside and killed them. However, because of the wind was too strong, the salt circle that had been put around was blown away, and that made one of the spirits appeared behind Dean to knock him down.

"Dean!" Sam yelled when a spirit knocked Dean down to the floor.

Dean watched helplessly at the spell ingredients that he held sailing into the air. However, before the ingredients dropped to the floor, a hand caught it. The older Winchester sighed in relief when he saw it was Castiel who had caught the bowl.

"Castiel! Throws the bowl into the fire!" Bobby yelled to the Seraph.

Without thinking twice, Castiel threw the bowl into the fire and the result was immediate; a bright light shout out from the fireplace, making the spirits in the room and at the outside of the house to scream before vanished completely. The Seraph blinked his eyes to make the black spots disappeared from his line of vision.

"Castiel?" Harrison was surprised to find his mate there. "Why are you here?" he asked the Seraph.

"A spell knocked Dean and that nearly made the bowl filled with ingredients dropped to the floor... fortunately I arrived in the right time to catch it..." the Seraph explained with a smile.

"Ah... I see..." a smile appeared on Harrison's face at his mate's explanation. "Thank you for helping then, Castiel..."

Dean looked at everyone in the room before laughed softly. "Well..." he started, "it's really intense, right?"

000

Harrison sat on the counter in Bobby's kitchen, wincing slightly whenever he moved. He knew his back still hurt after being threw onto the ground by the spirits that he had fought to make everyone could finish the spell.

"Are you all right, Harrison?" whispered a gravel voice into his ears while a large hand that filled with a warm feeling touched the cambion's back, healing him from the pain.

Harrison smiled at Castiel that had appeared behind him. He slowly turned around to wrap his arms around the Seraph's shoulder and pulled him closer so he would stand between his legs.

"I am all right now, thanks to you, Castiel..." Harrison whispered into Castiel's lips.

"I'm glad to hear that, beloved..." he said gently, stroking the back of his mate's head in loving gestures. "Today you really have done well. You had protected everyone so they could perform the spell to stop the Witnesses, saving countless other hunters in the process..."

"I am only a decoy, Castiel, you are the one who was the hero in this event..." the cambion told Castiel. "If you were not there, everyone would be dead by then..." he closed his eyes. "... How was your work today?"

Castiel sighed and buried his face into his mate's neck. "Six of my brothers died this week in trying to prevent a seal from being broken, beloved..." he whispered softly.

"Oh..." Harrison did not know what to say when he heard Castiel's explanation about what happened today. "... I am sorry to hear that, Castiel..."

"It's all right, Harrison," the Seraph stepped away from the cambion and straightened his posture.

Harrison blinked at his mate's sudden change and looked up when he heard someone came to the kitchen. He soon realized it was Sam the one who was coming into the kitchen. He did not know what the younger Winchester wanted coming here, so he would keep an eye on him.

"You and your brother had done an excellent job with the Witnesses," Castiel said to the younger Winchester.

Sam looked at Castiel with narrowed eyes. "If the angels really wanted to stop the apocalypse, why they didn't come and help us?" he asked the Seraph. "Why they let us stopped them alone?"

"... The other angels needed to stop another seals being destroyed by demons, so we couldn't be there to help you with the Witnesses," said the Seraph. "However, at least you had my mate, Harrison, to help you with the Witnesses..."

"You know..." Sam looked at the Seraph. "I always believe in God and His angels... that mean I always think angels are supposed to be the guardians of humanity..." he looked at the Seraph. "However, after what happened to the Witnesses, I started to think the angels don't care about humanity..."

Harrison looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes. Well, sorry to burst his bubbles but in truth not every angels wanted to become the guardians of humanity, some of them wanted the humanity to become their slaves or in more radical thinking, gone from earth for eternity. That was why Michael asked him and Castiel to become his secret agents and stopped the traitors of Heaven from being successful in killing all the humans on earth in an event that everyone knew as the apocalypse.

Castiel put his hands into the coat pockets. "... Listen well, Samuel Winchester, the angels come to earth aren't to perch on your or some humans' shoulders... we have more large concerns..." he told the younger Winchester.

Before Sam could say anything, Dean came into the kitchen with an arched eyebrow. "... What are you doing here, Sam?" he asked his brother.

"I just want to know why he wasn't there to help us with the Witnesses!" he told Dean. "He's the one who had told us about the apocalypse but when the Witnesses happened, he wasn't there to help us!"

"Castiel helped you in the end..." Harrison told the younger Winchester. "So what if he did not stop the Witnesses from happening, at least he was there to make sure the ritual succeed..."

"And let some of the hunters died because of those Witnesses?" Sam looked hard at Harrison.

Harrison narrowed his eyes. "Angels are not omnipotence... it is true they can do everything that normal human cannot do, but they still are not omnipotence beings..." he crossed his arms. "That means they do not have unlimited power or supremacy. The only one being that have that omnipotence status is God Himself, no one than Him..."

"If God really omnipotence, than make Him stop this apocalypse thing," Sam told Harrison.

"... I had told you, God would never interfere with the apocalypse because He believes in us..." Harrison told Sam. "And for your information, the apocalypse that will happen if Lucifer escapes his cage for me is not the REAL apocalypse..."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked Harrison with a frown.

"For me the REAL apocalypse is when everything coming to the end... it means the universes, the galaxies, the planets, the stars, and all of the living beings all around the universe will die..." he looked hard into the Winchesters. "That is the REAL apocalypse and we call it the End of Time... no one can stop it when that happens..."

"What Harrison wanted to say is this... the apocalypse that is going to happen because Lucifer escapes his cage cannot be stop with our hands..." Castiel told the Winchesters. "Trust in yourself that you can find the way..." he then looked at Harrison. "Come, beloved, we need to go home. It's already late..."

Harrison nodded at Castiel's words but before he went to the angel, the cambion decided to go to Dean and whispered in his ear, "Sam is walking down in a very serious dangerous path, Dean... you need to know about this. Castiel told me to tell you to stop Sam from doing whatever he does before the other angels do it. Find him in 435 Waterman..."

The cambion moved away from Dean after he whispered the information. When he was standing next to the Seraph, he was pulled into Castiel's arms and then disappeared in the sound of flapped wings.

Dean did not understand with the information that Harrison gave to him, but he had a feeling he needed to investigate it. With that in his mind, the older Winchester looked at his younger brother from the corner of his eyes. He just hoped what Harrison said was not true. He did not want his younger brother did some stupid things that could put his life in danger.

000

Tomorrow night, we found Harrison and Castiel watching Sam and a she-demon that he had kept hidden from Dean. He watched the two with his head tilted to the side a little and asked the Seraph that standing beside him about this. "... So, who is that demon?" he asked Castiel.

The Seraph looked at Harrison from the corner of his eyes. "Her name is Ruby, she is the demon that has stayed with Sam after Dean died..." he told his mate.

"And he never tells this to Dean?" Harrison asked the Seraph. "This will bite him in the end..."

"Of course, especially after you told him their address to Dean yesterday, beloved..." Castiel looked at Harrison with a small smile.

Harrison only shrugged his shoulders. "So, does he know that the demon is leading him to the darkness now?" he crossed his arms.

"He thought drinking demon blood will make him can do anything good in the end..." Castiel explained.

"Arrogant much?" he knew what Castiel wanted to say to him. It was similar with a wizard or a witch that had decided to use dark arts and then started to feel addicted towards it. Whatever their reasons in choosing the dark arts, in the end nearly all of them would be controlled by the dark arts itself.

"Oh, that is Dean..." Castiel informed Harrison.

000

It was that demon bitch, Ruby.

Dean could recognize her self-satisfied smirk anywhere. It did not matter that she had changed her meat-suit, he could all but saw the evil crawling and slithering behind her pretty face. His anger was fire and ice, burning through him so hard that his knees felt weak as he watched them with the possessed man and pressed his face against the cool metal of the doorway, hoping the frozen flame would temper the heat of his rage.

"So, how did it feel?" Ruby asked the younger Winchester.

"Good," Sam replied and bent to untie the unconscious man. "No more headaches..."

Ruby's smirk stretched wide and ugly across her face as they started to lead the man towards the door, his bloody torso slung like a carcass between their smiles and idiocy. Dean made sure he blocked their way, leaning against the doorway and staring, half-angry half-horrified at the scene before him.

"Is there something that you want to tell me, Sam?" he demanded, watching his brother froze before looked at him.

"Dean... wait... let me..." Sam began, making Dean wanted to smack the words right out of his mouth.

"If you 'explain', I don't want to hear it!" he interrupted and Sam flinched away from him, pressing himself unknowingly against Ruby.

The demon rested her hand on his brother's arm with a smile that so twisted and fanged. Her eyes flashed demon black. "Hello, Dean. Good to see you again," she greeted the man.

Dean only vaguely heard Sam's cry of no as he rushed to Ruby. Surprise and the unconscious man had caught the demon off guard; he managed to twist the knife around her arms and pressed its tip against her chest, pushing hard enough so that every breath she took would stabbed the needlepoint into her skin.

Sam grabbed his arms and that made Ruby able to slither like a snake from his grasp. Suddenly the demon's hands wrapped around Dean's throat and her nails were slicing the flesh of his neck threateningly.

"Ruby, stop it!"

Sam's cry made Ruby stopped, but her hands still wrapped around Dean's neck. However, the demon let go when a dragon made from blood smashed into her middle, throwing her away from the older Winchester.

"Are you all right, Dean?" Harrison asked when he appeared beside the older Winchester.

"I'm... I'm okay..." he coughed and slowly stood back to his feet.

"Dean, please, I know it looks bad," Sam tried to reach out, but Harrison denied him with standing in front of Dean.

"Looks bad?" Dean really wanted to strike his brother, but he did not have any power to do that. The shock from watching his brother drinking demon blood and using his power to do that demon's binding, made Dean did not know what to do. "Do you have any idea how bad this is? How far off the beaten track you have wandered?"

"I'm helping people!" Sam retorted, making Harrison's eyes narrowed in anger. "I have saved more lives in the past two months than we saved in years. This is a good thing!"

"IF this is a good thing, why the angels telling me to stop you then?" the older Winchester demanded, watching Sam's face closed up.

"The angels?" he asked quietly.

Dean looked at Harrison from the corner of his eyes. "Castiel told me to stop you or the others would. He told me she was dangerous!" he pointed to Ruby.

Ruby's eyes flashed black at Dean's words. "And you believe an emotionless droid like him?" she asked.

Harrison lashed out, pinning Ruby into the wall behind her with so much force that it cracked.

"Do not badmouthing him," he whispered coldly to the demon, placing his palm over her chest to make the demon felt pain of her blood started to attack her inside.

"Harrison! Stop!" Sam yelled at the cambion.

Harrison stepped away from Ruby, who now looking at him with fear in her eyes. He continued to stare at the demon with his glowing red eyes before looked back at Sam. He did not care if his red glowing eyes made the younger Winchester flinched in fright.

"Stop whatever you are doing before I or Castiel become involve here..." he told him coldly, grasping Dean's arm and teleported them away with a swirl of blood.

000

Tbc...

000


End file.
